Ocean Waves
by Ari's Grace
Summary: "Sora, it's really touching and heartwarming how you don't want to break a promise but-" Without thinking, I tackled him onto the bed, trying to pry the charm out of his hands. "-GIVE ME THE DAMN CHARM!" Main: SoKai RokuNami :D
1. Never Forgotten You

**Me: How 'bout it? Second story! Woot woot! :D**

**Ari: Yeah! Yeah!**

**Me: If you haven't found out yet, this is my partner and biffle, Ari! :)**

**Ari: Top of the mornin' to ya. :P**

**Me: Um~... You know it's night time and we're pulling an all-nighter?**

**Ari: You know it's two in the mornin'? Who feels stupid now?**

**Me: I do... :(**

**Ari: Anyways, this story revolves around SoKai! Yay! :DD**

**Me: Yeah, she's a huge fan of SoKai...**

**Ari: This, here, is our prologue. Well, part of it. Enjoy!**

**Me: Oh, and this story is a reflection of my feelings and experiences with dealing with losing loved ones. I know, I think my life is terrible. :(**

* * *

_______****_

**Ocean Waves: Prologue Part 1**

**Never Forgotten You...**

Kairi's POV:

It was a beautiful day like every other. The sand was as usual, soft and white. And so was the ocean, clean and the color of his eyes...

I wish he was here to sit with me and watch the sunset like we used to. My hand, with a mind of its own, clutched on the crown pendant around my neck, while the other held a forgotten, melting Sea-salt icecream. I wish you would come back, Sora...

I was so alone here...

* * *

_"Riku! Riku! Look at what I found! Isn't it pretty?" I held the pink shell up to him so he could see._

_"It's beautiful, Kai." He smiled at me, with his perfect white teeth. Momma said when I'm older, I'll get braces like Riku did, and then I'll have pretty teeth, too._

_"I need one more shell, so I can make another Wayfinder like momma does!" _

_"Sis, I know your Wayfinders will be beautiful. The first one you made is. So if you keep at it, I bet you'll be as good as momma, too!"_

_"No I won't," I frowned. "No where near as good as momma makes 'em..." Momma was the best "Way-maker," as they called them, on Destiny Island. She always made Wayfinders for family and friends. She made one esspecially for me, her Naminé. I don't know why she calls me that, though._

_"If you keep saying that Kai," Riku looked around as if someone might hear what he was gonna say. "If you keep saying that, the **monster **will come after you!"_

_"W-What?" I squeaked._

_"You heard me," he said smiling."There's a monster that prowls the Islands and comes after little kids who are sad..." He stomped around, kicking up sand. That sounds like a really scary monster..._

_"What does the monster do to the little kids who are sad?" he gave me a sincere smile._

_"Well the monster stomps up to you. **Stomp... Stomp... Stomp...**" he said with every stomp, coming closer. "And then he..."_

_"Then he what? Then he what!" I said biting my lip. Riku raised his hands up a little._

_"Then he... TICKLES YOU!" he yelled, pouncing me and tickling my sides._

_"No!" I shrieked. "Riku- S-Stop it- Ahahahahaha!" He roared as he kept tickling me._

_"Then be happy!" He roared._

_"Okay, okay! I'm happy." I giggled, smiling up at him._

__

_"Good. Whenever you're sad, I'll tell the Tickle Monster to come after you." He chuckled._

* * *

I wish Riku was here. I needed a Tickle Monster...

* * *

_Me and Riku sat at our favorite tree, watching the ocean._

_"Hey Naminé." He calls me that, too, but only when he wants to say something serious and important, or when he says "I love you, sis."_

_"Yeah, Riku?"_

_"Have you ever wished you were in a different world? I mean, ever wonder what's out there?"_

_"Well, no. It doesn't really matter where I am or where I go. As long as you and Momma are with me." He smiled._

_"I just wish to see another world other than this one. It would be really nice to see one once in my whole life."_

* * *

If only you did. I bet you would've been really happy before you left...

* * *

_"Riku! What is that?" I pointed at what looked like a shooting star. It collided with the ocean with a huge splash._

_"That's a Gummi ship. Only the really rich people are able to afford one. It brings people to new worlds. That's why I'm getting one when I'm older!"_

_"Really? Can I come with you?"_

_"Heck, you and Momma can come!"_

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise." The ship popped out of the water and started to swim towards the shore. It crawled on the sand, to the dry ground._

_"Woah~... Riku! Isn't it cool!"_

_"Yeah. Heh, it sure is, sis." The ship opened up on its side. Then three people stepped outside of it. There was a man and a woman in a business suit. Then I saw a boy in a white shirt with blue outlining on the neck line and at the edges of his short sleeves, red shorts, and a pair of sandals. He had spiky brown hair. But what I noticed, just barely, was that he had a crown hanging from a chain around his neck. The man went down on one knee and ruffled the litte boy's hair._

_"See? What did I tell you? This whole Island is your playground! When your mother and I are at work, you can play with the other kids."_

_"Oh, please, Leon! I am not letting my little boy play with the poor commoners here. He needs to be around our own people, or he'll never be the charming, sophisticated aristocrat that will be the heir of our fine establishment!"_

_"Nonsense. He will need the socializing skills to **be** the man you dream of him to be! Now, go play, Sora. Your mother and I need to go." The boy nodded_

_"Good-bye, Sora!" Said the woman as they boarded the ship and flew to the other side of the Island._

_I jumped off the tree and started to run towards the boy. "Hey!" I yelled._

_"Kairi! Get back here!" Riku yelled after me. I turned around and stuck out my tongue. I turned back and called after the boy again. He turned around, eyes wide as dinner plates._

_"Hi there! I'm Kairi," I said pointing at myself. "What's your name?" I held out a hand towards him._

_"M-My name's Sora." he looked at my hand._

_"Your supposed to shake it, silly!" I giggled._

_"Um..."_

_"Here, lemme help." I took is hand and shook it._

_"It's nice to meet you, Sora!" I smiled. He smiled back. His eyes were really blue. Like the ocean. I like the ocean._

_"Nice to meet you, too. Kairi..."_

_"Hey!" We both turned around to see Riku running up to us. "Why did you run away, Kai! I wanted to meet him, too, y'know." I giggled._

_"This is Sora." I said, pointing at Sora. "Sora, this is Riku, my big brother."_

_"Hey... Woah~, you're **really** tall!" He said. "How old are you?" Riku chuckled._

_"I'm twelve."_

_"Wow! I can't wait 'til I'm twelve! I'll be as tall as you are! But... I'm only seven..."_

_"Don't worry, Sora. I'm seven, too!" He smiled at me again. His teeth were perfect like Riku's. _

_"So where are you from, Sora?" Riku asked._

_"I'm from Twilight Town. What's this place called?"_

_"Destiny Island! I chirped. He smiled._

_"I won't forget this place. Not ever." Just then, Riku's watch started to beep._

_"Oh, look, it's that time already. Kai, I need to go over Tidus ad Waka's house for blitzball practice, okay?"_

_"Okay, Riku."_

_"Be good and don't get into any trouble!" He started to walk away, but he stopped and turned around. "Oh, and Naminé."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you, too! See you later, at dinner-time!" I said waving._

_"Hey, Kairi." I turned around._

_"Why did your brother call you Naminé instead of your name?"_

_"I really don't know, but I like the name. Sometimes, I wish my name was Naminé, so that everyone would call me that."_

_"But I like Kairi. It's a pretty name... And why don't you guys say good-bye?"_

_"Momma, Riku, and I don't like that word. We say 'See you later' or 'I love you' instead because we know that we will always come back to each other and be one, big happy family again!"_

_"Oh... I wish I had a big happy family..."_

_"Hey, Sora?"_

_"Yeah..."_

_"I'll be your family!" His eyes went wide._

_"Really? You mean that?"_

_"Of course I do, silly! When your momma and poppa are away, you won't need to be sad because I'll be there for you." Then he sniffled and suddenly hugged me._

_"T-Thank you K-Kairi!" He was crying._

_"Oh and if you're sad, I'll get my brother to tell the Tickle Monster to come after you! Grrr-Roar! Ahahaha!"_

_"W-What? No!" I giggled._

_"I'm just kidding, silly!"_

_"Oh. Phew. So what do you wanna play?"_

_"How 'bout hide-n'-seek?"_

_"Okay!" I had a lot of fun with Sora. He was great at hide-n'-seek. He found me every time and he had great hiding spots._

_We sat down on the sand, near the water, and watched the sunset together._

_"Wow, that sure is pretty..." Sora sighed. The waves washed up, kissed our feet, and moved back down. The next wave brought something to the sand. If Riku didn't tell me that was a Gummi ship, I would've thought that was the shooting star that fell into the water. But I already know that it was the fruit that Way-makers called the "Fruit of Destiny." Momma always told me about these fruits. She called it the Paopu fruit. She told me that whoever shared the fruit would have their fates intertwined and they would be together forever. I love that legend. It sounds so romantic..._

_"Look! A fruit! I sure am hungry..." Just then, his stomach growled and we both laughed. He took the fruit and bit it. His eyes went wide again._

_"Woah! This fruit tastes really good! Try it Kairi! Here," he said holding the half-bitten fruit in front of me._

_"Um~... Are you sure, Sora? They say that if someone shares that with another someone, they'll be together forever." I said. My face felt warm. Must've been the heat._

_"That's great! We will never be apart and we'll be family no matter what!" he said shoving the fruit in my hands. I looked at the fruit, then at Sora, who looked so excited, and then I looked back at the fruit._

_"Alright. We'll be together, even though were away from each other. When I go away, I still be with you until my body comes back. Together..." I ate th other half of the fruit. It was good. It was sweet._

_"No matter what. Promise?"_

_"Promise." I said, smiling. He took my hand and held it. Then his eyes sparkled in a way that made my stomach feel fluttery._

_"Hey, Kairi, have you ever tried Sea salt icecream?" I frowned._

_"Actually, no... Momma can't afford it."_

_"Oh, well if you happen to try it, tell me. They say the first one you have tastes weird, but you'll love it. I forgot how my first one tasted like..."_

_The sky started getting dark and I knew it was time for me to go._

_"Hey, Sora, I have to get go-"_

_"Sora? Sora!... SORA! What are you doing?" The woman from the Gummi ship came up to us. "What are you doing with this... this... this commoner?" She spat._

_"She's my friend, mother." He looked at me then at his mother with narrow eyes. "She's my family." I could feel my heart swell up with happiness. That's what I would call it, if I knew what this feeling was._

_"FAMILY? Look at her. She's a filthy, poor Island girl. You call **that **your family?" She yelled, emphasizing "that" by pointing at me with disgust. I started to cry._

_"You're a mean lady!" I sobbed. Sora hugged me._

_"I'll make the mean lady go away, Kai. Don't worry."_

_"Yes, I will go away, and I'm taking you with me, Sora Salem Strife!" She said grabbing Sora by the arm._

_"Hey, that's not fair, you big meanie! Let him go!" I called after the devil woman._

_"Hmph. For you, life's not fair."_

* * *

Who knew she was right? God knew from the beginning, but never had the cold heart to tell me...

* * *

_"Sora! Sora!" I cried after him, watching the two figures disappear. I curled up on the floor, not wanting to get up. It seemed like forever since Sora was taken away by the bad woman._

_"Naminé? Naminé? Naminé, where are you?" I heard the voice, but I didn't want to get up an follow it._

_"There you are, Naminé. You had me and your brother worried. Dinner started a while ago." I finally looked up to see my mother, Aqua. Her momma named her Aqua because of the color of her hair and her eyes. The greatest Way-maker on the Island._

_"Sorry for scaring you, Momma." I held my arms out to her, and she picked me up and hugged me tightly._

_"It's alright. Just don't do it again, okay?"_

_"Okay."_

_"Now are you hungry? Because I made Ceviche."_

_"Mmmm, my favorite!" I giggled. She made the best, spiciest Ceviche on the Island. Everyone wanted her recipe._

_"And you can have Sea-salt icecream afterwards."_

_"Sea-salt? You bought Sea-salt icecream?" I said, surprised._

_"Oh~ yes, I did! I got a raise in my paycheck." Momma worked for a business comany called Strife&Strife Co. She sells the Wayfinders in the Island market for extra money._

_"Wow! Now I can tell Sora how my first Sea-salt tastes like!" Momma laughed._

_"Who's Sora, Naminé?"_

_"He's my best friend! We shared a Paopu fruit together!" Momma gasped._

_"You did? How's this 'Sora' like?" Momma looked really serious._

_"He's kind and sweet and brave and fun and he protected me from the bad woman!"_

_"Bad woman?"_

_"Yes, his momma. She was mean and called me dirty and he protected me from her."_

_"What else did she say?"_

_"She called Sora by his full name. It sounds funny." I giggled. Momma just seemed more nervous as we walked to our home._

_"Really? What's his full name?"_

_"Sora Salem Strife!" I gushed, giggling madly, but I stopped. Momma looked like she saw a ghost._

_"Momma? Momma, what's wrong?" I pulled lightly on her hair. It was softer than the sand in the beaches of the Island. She shook her head._

_"Nothing is wrong, my sweet Naminé. Just don't go anywhere near the bad woman, okay?"_

_"Okay, Momma." We made it to the house, and Riku burst through the door._

_"Did you find Kairi? Is she alright?" Riku rushed to us before finding out that Momma did find me._

_"Yes. Now, stop making such a fuss."_

_"Naminé, you scared me half-to death. Don't do that ever again, okay?"_

_"I'm sorry for making you worry. And I won't. Promise." Riku let out a huge sigh of relief._

_"Good. Now let's go eat!" Riku reminded me so much of Poppa._

_"What? You didn't eat, yet? I mean, you waited for me?" Riku smiled._

_"Of course! Why wouldn't we? We're family. We need to stay together, and definitely eat like one!" I laughed. Riku took me from Momma and put me on his back._

___"Come on, come aboard the Gummi ship, S.S. Riku! To the dinner table! Here we go! Veerooom!" We started to "fly" around the front yard, kicking up sand everywhere. I squealed and shrieked with pure delight as we flew into the house, with Momma following closely behind, smiling. I remember when Poppa used to give Riku and me piggy-back rides around the beach. I just loved family moments like this. It made me feel really happy._

* * *

I just wish it wasn't my last...

* * *

_I finished my Ceviche. It was really good. Well, it was Momma's cooking after all. Momma went to put the used dishes in the sink and get the icecream as I heard a knock at the door._

_"I'll get it!" I ran to the door and opened it._

_"Sora!" I yelled as I jumped him, hugging his neck._

_"H-Hey K-K-Kairi." Sora said softly, like he was at a bookplace. I always loved the bookplace. It had so many books to read and I liked how quiet it was. When I'm older, I won't need Momma to read me stories. I'll read all the books in the world!_

_"I missed you so, so, so, so much, Sora!" He smiled._

_"I missed you more."_

_"Nuh-uh! I missed you way more!" I said._

_"Look who decided to drop by. How's it been, Sora?"_

_"I'm fine. I just wanted to see Kairi." He smiled at me again, but this time his smile made my stomach fluttery._

_"Sora, dear, why don't you join us for dessert? We're having icecream." Momma said from the kitchen._

_"Oh yes, Sora! Please? Momma did a good job at her work and got more money and she bought Sea-salt icecream! Join us, please?" I begged._

_"Sure. Why not?" Yay!_

_"Come on, Sora!" I grabbed his hand and led him into the small dinning room. "Here, sit next to me!" We sat down at the table and Momma came in with the popsicles. When Momma gave me the Sea-salt, I didn't feel like opening it... yet._

_"Momma. Can me and Sora eat our icecream outside?" Momma smiled._

_"Of course! Just be safe, okay?"_

_"Okay, Momma. Come on, Sora! We're going outside!" I took his hand again and ran outside with my Sea-salt in the other. I took us to the spot where we sat to watch the sunset and we ate our icecream. The icecream tasted funny. It was salty, but sweet._

_"See? I told you it would taste weird!" He laughed, but he looked sad._

_"Sora, why do you look sad?" He turned to look at the moon swimming in the ocean._

_"My mother's mad at me. She's sending me to live with my Uncle Cloud and Auntie Aerith in Hollow Bastion. It's very far away, and she said that I will never see you ever again."_

_"What? Why! She can't do that! That's not fair!" My heart started to hurt._

_"Well, she's my mother. She can do anything." Somewhere, you can smell a fire. I guess it's another bonfire._

_"How long will you be away?" I could feel the tears in my eyes._

_"I don't know. A very long time, I guess. But when I'm older, I'll do everything I can to come back to this place and see you again."_

_"Promise?" He smiled and took off the chain with the crown on it that was around his neck._

_"I promise you, Kairi. And as long as I'm away, I want you to hold this until I come back." He said, puting the chain in my hand. I could feel more tears. I put my hand in my pocket and took out the first Wayfinder I made. The one that my Momma made for me was in the other pocket._

_"Then you'll have to hold onto this until you come back, too." I put the charm in his hand. "This is called a Wayfinder. They're Oath-keepers that make you find your way back to the Island. My Momma makes them and gives them to friends and family, but now she sells them in the market."_

_"I'll never let go of it."_

_"See you again."_

_"So until that day comes..." _

_"I'll be here, waiting for you to come back." Sora smiled. This time, it was a real happy smile._

_"I'll be looking forward to that day." _

_"Sora? Sora? Sora! Sora, are you there?" He looked scared for a second, then he looked at me._

_"It's my mother and father. They found out I ran away. Remember to wait for me, okay?"_

_"Okay, Sora." I said, crying again._

_"Don't cry. You make me sad when you cry. Promise you won't cry for me?"_

_"P-P-Promise." He kissed me on the cheek._

_"I'll come back for you. See you again, Kairi." The bad woman grabbed him by the arm and started dragging him away. His poppa stayed. _

_"S-See you again, too! Sora, I'll never forget you!" Sora's poppa walked up to me and went down on one knee like he did to Sora. He put a hand on my shoulder._

_"What's your name?" He looked at me with ocean blue eyes. I guess that's where Sora got his eyes._

_"K-Kairi." He gave me a perfect smile, too._

_"Kairi, my name is Leon. I'm Sora's father. But you can call me Squall. I just wanted to say thank you, for befriending my son. You are the first friend he's ever had. He was so happy when he told me about you, but he was also sad when his mother brought him back. He never stopped talking about his best friend__. To see that he actually found happiness in the happiness of others made me so happy, too. That's the whole reason I thought about my business dream at such a young age. And his mother wasn't always like this. She only lost the sight of the bigger picture, that's all."_

_"What's your business called?"_

_"Strife&Strife Co." I gasped._

_"That's where Momma works!" Squall raised an eyebrow._

_"Really? And what's your mother's name, Kairi?"_

_"Aqua Rodelle." He smiled at me again._

_"Kairi, you're a very kind girl. And kind girls should deserve what they want. So if you ever need anything, give me a call." He took a card out of his pocket that had his name and number._

_"Does that mean if I call you, I can talk to Sora? I said hopefully. He frowned._

_"Unfortunately, no. His mother will find out and she'll cut our communication line."_

_"Com-Commu-Communitization?" He laughed._

_"Which means I can't talk to you anymore."_

_"Oh. Okay." _

_"Now, tomorrow, I'm going to give your mother a better job, so that she can give you a better way of life. That means bills payed on time, more food in the fridge, and all the toys you can ask for." My eyes went wide._

_"Wow! But what about my brother, Riku? He's on the blitzball team in his school."_

_"Really? Well, I bet you he'll be an MVP on Destiny Island's Blitzball team and be very famous."_

_"He always wanted to be one! And he said he would buy a Gummi ship and take me and Momma to new worlds someday! He pomised me."_

_"And he'll keep that promise, okay?" _

_"Okay!" I can't wait to tell Momma and Riku!_

_"I have to go. And remember, I'm one phone call away."_

_"I will! See you later, Squall!" He smiled._

_"Yeah, I'll see you later, Kairi."_

_I was on my way home. The burning smell from earlier was stronger. I heard screaming an yelling around the community I lived in. Then, I saw it. A huge fire was where my house should've been._

_"We need more water!" A man yelled. "More water!"_

_"We cannot waste more time! The house will be gone!" A woman shrieked. A man in a big yellow suit came running out with things from my house._

_"That's all I could find that wasn't burned, yet," he yelled to another man in a big yellow suit, coughing. _

_"And where's Randal?" said the other man. Just then, a second man came from the burning house._

_"Sir! Sir! There are two people trapped in the house. I can't get them out!" the guy who must've been Randal coughed._

_"Who is it?" the leader barked._

_"A boy and a woman." he panted. "Part of the ceiling collapsed and fell on them. They can't get out!" I can't believe I was hearing this. All of it._

_"Were they able to speak to you?" said the first man._

_"Yes... They told me to find a little girl with red hair and blue eyes, by the name of Naminé. They told me to tell her something, but I got Denzel to write it all down." Randal said. Randal looked at me. His eyes widened._

_"Is your name Naminé?"_

_"Yes..." I lied. I felt the tears come back. "Momma and Riku are in there, aren't they?" I said, pointing to the fire. My voice was shaky._

_"They are, but we're doing everything we can to get them out." Randal said. "Stephen, take the girl away from here. I'm gong back in there."_

_"But Randal, it's impossible! This house is gonna go under any minute now!" Stephen said._

_"I'm going back in there, and there's nothing you can say to stop me. Oh, and Naminé?" Randal looked at me. "Your mother told me to tell you something, but my friend Stephen here will give you the note, okay?"_

_"O-Okay." Randal turned around and ran back inside. _

_My house exploded into more flames. More people yelled and screamed, and Stephen took me away, far away from the house._

* * *

The tears welled up in my eyes as I replayed the events in my head. That was the last time I ever saw Randal. Most importantly, that was the last time I ever saw Momma, Riku, ... and Sora. Ten years had gone by, and I still find it hard to believe that Momma and Riku are actually gone. I felt something hit the back of my head. It was a small rock. I turned around to see two guys laughing.

"Aw~, you made the freak cry, James," the guy with the brown hair and green eyes sneered.

"She's a freak, Justin. She doesn't have feelings," James said, blond hair swaying from his laughter. He threw another small rock at me.

"See you tomorrow at school, freak!" Justin yelled, laughing. Ever since eighth grade, the kids I grew up with tortured me. I picked up the book that I started reading since yesterday: An Interview With A Vampire by Anne Rice; and tossed the completely melted popsicle away iin a nearby trash can.

I lost everyone and everything I loved that day ten years ago... Except for Sora. And my Momma's Wayfinders, which were the only things that survived the fire.

* * *

**Ari: I think I'm gonna cry! :'(**

**Me: Yeah... The only reason it turned out this way was the "Sad Piano" videos that I listen to on YouTube. They're really sad but beautiful songs from Justice21413432. Justice, you have fine taste in music. I appreciate how the music you choose gives me such inspiration to write this story with Ari. Thank you. :)**

**Ari: Poor Kairi. She usually the all "Sunshines & Rainbows!" kind-of girl in many of the fanfics on this site, including Twilight's Sun.**

**Me: Hey, you're right. That's weird. It's like Kairi and Naminé mind-swapped, or something.**

**Ari: I know right? Oh and if you feel like you need to know why our Kairi is called Naminé, wait until the later chapters!**

**Me: I literally cried when I re-read this prologue, with the combination of Justice's Sad Piano music. Really sad. To prove it to you, Imma put a sad, teary smiley. :'(**

**Ari: All the proof you need there, ladies and gents.**

**Me: Review pleez!**

**Me/Ari: Bye! ;D**


	2. The Note

******Me: Hey guys! I just thought you needed the other part of this prologue! :)**

******Ari: Seriously? We did one yesterday! D:**

******Me: Nonsense! Let the readers demand a second chapter?**

******Ari: See, you're not so sure yourself.**

******Me: Whatever. Story time, kiddies!**

* * *

**Ocean Waves: Prologue Part 2**

**The Note**

_Stephen took me to the fire station. It had been two days since the big fire. I don't know what or why all of this was happening. All I know is that Momma, Riku, and that Randal guy is gone. Gone forever. They said my house was "in ashes," whatever that meant. Stephen carried me to his office and put me in the big chair. He sat on his desk, looking at me. I saw the envelope in his hand._

_"This note..." he flipped the envelope over and over. "I'm supposed to give it to you, right Naminé?"_

_"Y-Yeah..."_

_"But Denzel told me that Momma said that you can't open it, yet."_

_"Why?" Stephen looked really tired._

_"She said you wouldn't understand if you read it now or anytime before you eighteenth birthday."_

_"B-But I'm seven-years-old! That's a long time from now!" He gave me a small smile._

_"Don't worry, Naminé, years go buy quickly. Before you know it, you'll be one day away from your birthday. Your eighteenth birthday."_

_"And then I'll be able to open the note?"_

_"Yeah... Y'know, Denzel was really surprised what Randal told him, your brother and your Momma's words. Heck, I don't even know what your Momma told Randal, but Randal didn't sound like himself at all after that..."_

_"Oh..."_

_"Naminé, can I trust you to not open this note? Because I'm going to give it to you. For keeps."_

_"I think so..."_

_"This is a 'yes or no' question, Naminé. Can I trust you?"_

_"... Y-Yes..."_

_"Okay. Remember, if you read it before your eighteenth birthday, you won't be able to understand. Just remember that, will ya?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Good. Now I found you a permanent home. Ms. Oshiro will be taking care of you from now on, and she has a daughter that's your age. Do you know who Ms. Oshiro is?" he went on when I shook my head. "Ms. Oshiro is your Momma's sister-in-law. She agreed to caring after you. You're gonna meet her today."_

* * *

I walked slowly to Ms. Oshiro's house. Ever since that day, Ms. Oshiro took me in and cared for me. Ms. Oshiro was really kind. She gave me everything that I needed. She fed me good food. She was so nice, but she worried about me too much. Whenever she needed to run errands, she would hire a baby-sitter to watch **me**. It's like she didn't trust me at all. I know I've been really quiet and depressed for all those years, but that doesn't mean I'm going to hurt myself. Tomorrow will be my eighteenth birthday. Every year since my eighth birthday, I would waste my birthday wish on Sora. Not on something that ever little girl would wish for, like a pony. But now, I would be able to read the note Momma left me all those years ago. Stephen said I wasn't supposed to open it until I was eighteen. Denzel, the guy who wrote the words from Momma's mouth, said I would never understand if I opened it then, or anytime before I turned eighteen. I was close to the community, when I heard Ms. Oshiro's children laughing and yelling. There they were. Yuna twirled around in her dress kicking up the sand while Xion watched. I remember when I first met Xion. She was just like Yuna.

"See, Xion? I'm going to be an Island Dancer like you when I grow up! Momma will be so proud, too!" Xion watched her little sister kick up more sand. She wasn't a graceful Island Dancer, but I bet she would be." Xion just smiled and sighed.

"Yes, Yuna. Your gonna be the best Island Dancer here, even better than me!." Yuna stopped her kicking and looked up at her sister with wide eyes.

"Really? You mean it?"

"Of course! You'll be a better dancer than me... And maybe even better than Momma." Xion said, whispering the last part.

"Wow! I'm gonna be the best!" She said, kicking up more sand. She turned around and saw me.

"Xion! Xion! Look!" Yuna said as she ran towards me. "Hi, Kaiwi! Did you like your walk?" Then I heard her gasp. "Kaiwi, why are you sad?"

"I'm not sad," I said quietly. She gasped again.

"Kaiwi! You finally talked to me!" Yuna said smiling. "Why are you so quiet for? Your voice sounds so pretty!" Xion came walking up to us.

"Yuna, you know Momma doesn't like us to be near her. She-"

"But Xion! She's talking to me! Look! Kaiwi, you're sad. See? You're crying." Her small hand touched my cheek, and then she showed me her hand. All wet.

"I-I was crying?" Yuna nodded.

"See, Xion? She has a pretty voice and she's crying."

"What were you crying for, Kairi? I wish she never asked me that.

"I-I... I don't know if you would understand..." Xion looked at me with a serious expression.

"Is it something you'll get over." No. Not in a lifetime.

"It's okay, I'll be fine." She frowned.

"Okay..."

"Yuna! Xion! Kairi! Dinner!" I heard Ms. Oshiro yell from the front yard. Yuna jumped up and grabbed my hand.

"Come on, Kaiwi! It's time to go eat!" She tugged on my arm.

"I'm sorry, Yuna, but your mother doesn't trust me with silverware." Yuna looked mad.

"I don't care what Momma says about you! You're my sister and you're gonna eat dinner with us!" Yuna yelled, all pent up from frustration.

"S-Sister?"

"Come on, Yuna. Let's go eat," Xion said. She took Yuna's hand and walked away. Then she turned around. "What are you standing there for? You have to eat, too, y'know." Yuna looked up at Xion with wide eyes and a smile. I started to walk towards them. Yuna grabbed my hand, and the three of us walked into the house.

"Did you have fun playing outside?" Ms. Oshiro was setting the table.

"We did Momma!" Yuna said. "Kaiwi is gonna eat dinner with us today." Yuna tugged on the hem of my shirt.

"Really? Kairi is eating dinner with us?"

"Yes, Momma. Remember, she is your niece after all." Xion smiled at me.

"Why yes... Okay, you can eat dinner with us Kairi."

"Yay! Come with me, Kaiwi! Sit next to me!" Yuna tugged on the hem of my shirt harder, so I let her drag me to one side of the table. Ms. Oshiro put an extra plate in front of me, and this time, she actually put real silverware next to it. It looks like she can trust me just a little bit. We were in the middle of dinner when Ms. Oshiro spoke up.

"So, Kairi, do you want anything for your birthday? It is tomorrow, y'know." I gave her a small smile.

"Anything is fine with me, Auntie. You already done so much for me... I don't want to be a burden to you."

"Nonsense, deary. You can ask for anything you like." That's when I realized that I never wanted anything more than seeing the loved ones that I lost. Every birthday, I would visit Momma and Riku at the Perished Isle Cemetary. I never asked for a cell phone or an Ipod Touch, but Ms. Oshiro insisted that I should keep them from the previous birthdays.

"It's okay. Besides, my Momma is giving me a present this year."

"Kaiwi, you have a Momma? If you have a Momma, then why is she not with you?" I heard my fork clatter onto the table, bounce off, and hit the floor with another clatter. Ms. Oshiro looked at Yuna with wide eyes. Xion and Yuna looked more confused.

"E-Excuse me please. I need to go for a walk, if you don't mind?" I got out of my seat from the dinner table, grabbed my bag, and walked out of the door. I put my hand in my pocket and took out the envelope and the Wayfinder my Momma gave me. I ran across the sand of the beach, past the sitting spot, past the bent palm tree where me and Riku sat, and past the dock Poppa built before he died. I found the cave where Sora hid in one of our games of hide-n'-seek. I saw the familiar drawings that we drew on the cave's wall. It was us, our faces smiling. What I did notice was Sora giving me a paopu fruit. I never saw that before. He must've drawn it before he came to my house when he ran away from his momma and poppa. I couldn' help but feel terrible. I promised him I woudn't cry. I collapsed on my knees, picked up a nearby rock, and started carving the wall. When I was done, I leaned against the wall next to it. I looked at my watch. It was 9:18 pm.

* * *

_"Sora! Where are you, Sora!" I looked **everywhere**, and I still coulldn't find him. Then I saw footprints in the sand, so I followed it. It led to a big dark cave. I'm afraid of the dark..._

_"Sora...?" I could hear my echo in the cave._

_"Aw~! You finally found me, Kairi!" I heard Sora's echo. "Come in the cave, Kairi! I wanna show you something!"_

_"B-But I'm scared!" Then I saw Sora come out of the dark cave._

_"Don't worry, I'll protect you," he said. He took my hand and led me into the cave._

_"W-What did you want to show me, Sora?"_

_"Look, you see that?" He pointed to a wooden door. "I tried opening it, but it wouldn't budge. It's locked."_

_"Oh." I looked at the walls around the cave. _

_"Hey, Kairi! You wanna draw?"_

_"Eh?"_

_"In Twilight Town I always drawed on the town walls surrounding it."_

_"What will we draw with?" He looked around the cave then picked something up from the ground._

_"With these!" He said, holding up two rocks._

_"Okay! I know what we can draw!" _

_"What?"_

_"I can draw you, and you can draw me!"_

_"Okay, we can do that." I frowned._

_"You don't wanna draw that, do you?" His eyes went wide._

_"N-No! That's not what I meant! I do wanna draw you!" I smiled._

_"Okay! Let's draw!"_

* * *

I looked at the door next to me. Maybe I can try to open it, but he did say it was locked. I got up and went up to the door. I tried turning the knob and pushing it, but it wouldn't move. I tried pulling it, but it still wouldn't budge. I quickly gave up and leaned against the door. I looked at my watch again. 11:11 pm. Make a wish, Kairi. Of course, I wished for Sora to come back to the Island. He was the only family I had, besides Ms. Oshiro, Yuna, and Xion.

I felt sleepy. I guess a little nap wouldn't hurt.

_Just come back for me..._

Eveything went black.

* * *

_"Momma! Nami took my Wayfinder!" Momma looked at me and smiled._

_"Kairi, let your sister hold it. She likes your Wayfinder."_

_"But Momma! It's mine! Why don't you make her one?"_

_"I did make her one. She said her Wayfinder wasn't pretty enough."_

_"Nami! Give it back! It's mine!" I saw a girl with blond hair and big blue eyes wearing a white dress._

_"But I like your Wayfinder, Kaiwi. Mine is pink and your's is white. I like white."_

_"Well, I like pink."_

_"Aqua, what are they fighting about this time." Poppa kissed Momma on the cheek. Yuck._

_"Their Wayfinders. What do you think we should do, Terra?" Poppa looked at each of us and smiled._

_"Why don't you switch Wayfinders?"_

_"Here, Kaiwi! You can have mine!"_

_"Okay! And you can have mine, too!"_

* * *

I woke up. I was still in the cave, and I could see it was lightly dim. I looked at my watch, 5:06 am.

_"Who is Naminé?"_ I took out my Wayfinder. It was pink and it faded into white at the tips. I turned it over.

My phone rang in the semi-darkness. It was Xion.

"Hello?"

"Kairi, where were you? You had all of us worried!" Xion sounded relieved immensely.

"I-I'm... I'm sorry... I just needed to calm down."

"Calm down? Were you angry?"

"N-No! Just a bit sad..."

"Sad enough to walk out on us during dinner?"

"Well, I-"

"You know, Yuna cried the whole night because she thought you ran away and that it was her fault."

"It wasn't her fault. Is she awake?"

"No, we put her to sleep an hour ago."

"You guys were awake the whole time?"

"Of course. We were worried that something might have happened to you."

"Sorry for making you worry..."

"It's okay. As long as you're fine, I'm fine."

"You don't get it, do you? I'm not fine! I was never fine from the beginning, Xion!"

"Eh? Kairi, what are you-?" I told her everything. About Sora and the promises we made, about the fire, how I lost Momma and Riku, the note. Everything.

"Kairi... This is what you're sad about? This whole time... this was the cause?"

"Y-Yeah... all of it..."

"K-Kairi, don't cry, please. D-Don't cry!" We both cried for God knows how long.

"K-Kairi, I'm s-so sorry!" Xion sputtered. "I sh-should've never asked!"

"N-No, it's okay, Xi-Xion. You were just trying to be there for me, and and and I kept pushing you away..."

"S-So, do you like this Sora guy?" she asked, her voice wavering.

"W-What? No! He's my childhood friend... Actually, I don't know anymore..."

"Well, come home. Me and Yuna and Momma want you to come back."

_Come back for me..._

"O-Okay..."

"See you when you come home?"

"Y-Yeah. I'll see you there."

My head hurt from all the crying. I actually felt better. I had all of this bottled up inside of me, and I had no one to talk about my problems, but I realized they were right in front of me the whole time. I wish I had realized sooner... I grabbed my stuff and walked out of the cave. The sky was a blue-gray, and the air around me felt calm.

_Just one last stop..._

I came up to a small, white picket fence that ran across a hill near the market place. I opened the gate. Walking along the stone path, I went higher and higher up the hill. I passed many white stones along the way, with names of some people I used to know and many of people I've never met in my life. I finally saw it. The white stones huddled together.

_Aqua Rodelle~ Born: March 12, 1969. Died: November 1, 2001. Goodbye, gentle Way-maker..._

_Riku Rodelle~ Born: August 26, 1989. Died: November 1, 2001. _

There were signatures signed by his teammates on his Blitzball team.

_Randal Thompson~ Born: January 5, 1939. Died: November 1, 2001. Goodbye, Randy, a brave noble fireman..._

I sat down by the three stones.

"Morning, Riku, Momma. Hello Randal... Hey Momma, you know why I'm here? Well, it's my birthday. I'm eighteen now..." I smiled. "Hey Riku, maybe this year, Sora will come and see you guys. I bet that would make you happy... Oh, and Randal, Stephen and Denzel are gonna visit you tomorrow, so I just wanted to tell you." I took out the envelope. "I'm gonna read it, Momma. I'll get to see what you wanted to tell me. And then, maybe you and Riku will finally be at peace, now." I opened the envelope slowly. There it was, the note.

**_My sweet Kairi, _**

"You never called me Kairi..."

**_I know you must think of what you see in this world in a whole different way, now that I'm not here to wipe your tears away, or kiss your booboos, or sing you a lullaby when you wake up from a bad dream. You must think there's no out there in this world for you. That you'll be stuck in the darkness. I want to tell you that you're wrong, Kairi. There is still hope for you. I know you must think I was a wonderful mother, but you don't know how many times I hid secrets from you, and told you lies to cover them up._**

"Lies? But you never lied to me, Momma..."

**_I lied about your father. He did not die during a storm at sea, he left me and took your sister. Naminé is your sister. I only called you Naminé because you looked so much like her. I missed her, more than you can ever imagine, but that doesn't mean I ever stopped loving you as Kairi. You both were my ocean. You still are my ocean, Kairi. You have to find Poppa and Naminé. He lives on the other side of the Island._**

"B-But that's where the rich people live!"

**_You have to find them for me. Tell them I love them very much. Tell them that Riku loves them very much, too. And tell Terra that "it's still a Key moment." He'll understand what it means. And don't forget that I love you as much as I love Riku, Naminé and Poppa. I love all of you with all my heart. Farewell, my sweet Kairi. ~Aqua_**

"M-Momma..." She kept all of this from me for so long. Why? There was a second note in the envelope. I pulled it out.

**Hey Kai, things are gonna be tough, aren't they? I know your gonna be sad, but I don't think the Tickle Monster can help with your sadness. I'm sorry that I broke my promises. I'm sorry I couldn't be there to say that I love you one last time. Don't let the people at your school push you around. Be strong for me. Tell them to shut up. They don't know all the of the things that you're going through. Just hold on. Oh, and if Sora's with you, tell him I said hey and goodbye. ~Riku**

"Momma... Riku... I love you, too." I got up. That's it. I was fed up of being sad. I've been hiding for too long. Instead of hoping and wishing, I was moping around. That's enough for eighteen years, right? I ran down the hill towards the gate. Closing the gate gently, I began to run to Ms. Oshiro's house. I could see people walking slowly out of their houses yawning and stretching. Ms. Oshiro and Xion were sitting on the porch, waiting for me. When I saw Xion, I felt like calling her. The self-promise I made at the cemetary kicked into action as I listened to my feeling.

"Xion!" Her head snapped up and she saw me.

"Kairi!" She shot out of her sitting position and ran towards me. I thought it would be one of those happy reunion moments like in the sad, but touching movies, but God had planned otherwise. Instead of our bodies colliding into an embrace, our foreheads connected, sending us to the ground.

"Ugh... Ouch." My head was pounding from the collision, but I didn't care. I was happy to see Xion.

"K-Kairi... You can get off of me n-now." Xion attempted breathlessly.

"Oops. Sorry..." I got off of her and we both laughed from the epic failure of that reunion.

"For someone who barely eats, you way like a ton!" I laughed.

"Well I was told that I'm big-boned." She smiled.

"We have to get ready for school. So come on!" She grabbed my wrist and started dragging me into the house.

"Morning, Auntie!" Ms. Oshiro jumped from my yelling.

"Oh! Morning, deary... You scared me half-to death!"

___"Naminé, you scared me half-to death. Don't do that ever again, okay?"_

"I'm sorry. I'll try not to next time, okay?"

"Okay..."

"Kairi, I'm gonna bring you to my room and I'm gonna give you a makeover and everything! Oh, no one's gonna recognize you when I'm done with you!" I sweat dropped.

"Is that supposed to be a good or bad thing...?"

"Good, silly! Now, come on!" She dragged me upstairs, never to be seen again... Just kidding!

_Kairi Rodelle~ Born: February 13, 1994. Died: February 13, 2011. Reborn: February 13, 2011._

* * *

**Me: Oh em gee wilicurs! lol jk. The story is gonna turn out to be a nice one :)**

**Ari: Yup! :)**

**Me: Reviews. I need them to get a heart. Let Grace have a heart of her own. With a donation of just 1 review per hour, I'll be closer to obtaining a heart. Have a heart of your own, and donate a review. :)**

**Me/Ari: Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! Bye! ;D**


	3. Rebirth

**Ari: Happy New Year everybody! :D**

**Me: I'm sorry that I'm not updating on this story or Twilight's Sun like I should. It's just that school's owning me like its bitch so yeah. I feel like I should type more after I finish a chapter from this story.**

**Ari: SoKai!**

**Me: More of a RokuNami fan, but hey, SoKai is so adorable! xD**

**Ari: That's what's up!**

**Me: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy... I wish I did. :'(**

**Ari: Enjoy the story!**

**

* * *

**

**Ocean Waves: Chapter 1**

**Rebirh~**

I never knew a makeover would be such torture! I can't believe I agreed to all of this. But I like it.

"Kaiwi! Your hair's all done!" I looked in the mirror. My hair was longer, from the straightener. It looked smooth and perfect.

"Yes, after several severe burns later..." I rolled my eyes muttered under my breath jokingly. Xion frowned.

"Oh, come on! You look pretty! Now, I have something for you." she took my hand and led me to her surprisingly large closet.

"And... It's in the closet?" She smiled. We were inside the eternal abyss that was Xion's closet when she suddenly wrapped a scarf round my face.

"Eh-Hey! What are you doing?" I heard her walk behind me and felt her hands on my shoulders.

"I don't want you to see! Now, let's move!" I didn't want to trip over anything and break it, or me, in the process, so I let her push me there. We finally stopped. I tried to grab at the fluffy scarf, but I felt my hand being shoved away and slapped. Ow.

"I thought we were already there!"

"Of course we are! You're just acting a bit impatient!"

"So what do you want to give me?" My eyes could finally see the racks filled with clothing as Xion unwrapped the scarf.

"Ta-da!" She said in her sing-song voice, giggling. I just stared agape at what looked like half of the closet. A whole rainbow of fabric. I noticed there were still tags on most of the clothing. Converse were lined up perfectly on the floor with Vans, Ed Hardy's, and designer brand high heels.

"W-When did you get all of this?" She just laughed at me.

"Does it matter? This is all your's!" She flailed her arms maniacally around the space of half the closet we were in.

"You given me half o' closet's worth of clothing... Why?" I couldn't help but stare at her with disbelief.

"I have my sources." She giggled and winked at me playfully. "And I know the perfect outfit for today!" She grabbed my wrist and jostled me to the left side of the closet. She shifted through one of the racks. She looked back at me.

"Isn't your favorite color pink?"

"Yea-" She tossed a pink blurry thing at my face. I picked it up and looked at it more closely. It looked really revealing. It was a strapless mini-dress that had three zippers, but only one was accessable. The others were only a decorative piece. Xion frowned at my obviously bewildered expression.

"What? You don't like it?"

"You want me to wear **_this_**? I held up the dress to her face.

"Fine," she mumbled. "Wait here." she walked farther down the rack and pulled out a black tube top. "Is this good enough?"

"I don't know. It doesn't fit with the dress."

"What do you mean? It looks perfectly fine!"

"Nope!" I popped the 'p'. I started looking through the racks myself. After five minutes of searching, I found it. It was a white halter top with a black hood attachment. "Now this is perfectly fine!"

"Seriously?" She studied the piece of clothing and her eyes widened. "You're right! And I thought I was the fashionista!" she whined.

"Nope, sorry! And yeah, you _**were **_the fashionista." She rolled her eyes.

"If you say who you think you are, then prove it!" She fell to the floor, sitting cross-legged. I smiled.

"Okay then." I changed into the halter top and zipped up the dress. I checked myself out in the standing mirror in the closet. It looked perfect.

"What kind of shoes do you have?" Xion gave me another smile.

"Let's see what kind of shoes you have." She corrected me and crouched down on the floor. "Pick whatever." There were many shoes to choose from, but I settled with purple sneakers. I sat on the floor and undid the black laces as Xion looked at me curiously. I relaced them into the top holes, making X's. I slipped them on and tied them around my ankles.

"Do you have any accessories?"

"Why wouldn't I?" She pointed to a drawer next to the standing mirror. "Take a look." Xion left the closet with a few pieces of clothing in her arms. I opened the first one which had bracelets and necklaces. I put on a few bracelets and continued to the next one. A few belts were rolled up inside, but I didn't feel like wearing a belt. Then I saw black suspenders and I put that on as well.

"How do I look?" I said coming out of the closet. I noticed Xion was in a black tank top with jean short-shorts. She sported a black and blue checkered jacket with a matching studded belt and black Converse. She didn't have much makeup, but she looked gorgeous. She was standing next to her bed waiing for me. When she saw me, she gasped and her eyes lit up.

"Kaiwi! You look amazing!" I felt instantly flattered, not many people tell me this. I giggled.

"Okay, my name is Kairi. Remember that."

"No fair! Yuna always calls you that!"

"Xion, Yuna is a five-year-old. You're seventeen." Xion huffed and landed on her bed.

"I can't believe your older than me."

"Hey, at least I act like my age! You're a miniature Yuna stuck in a teenager's body!" She shot up from her bed and glared at me, hopefully in a playful way.

"Oh yeah? Well you're a-!"

"GIRLS! YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Ms. Oshiro yelled from downstairs. I looked at my watch. It was 7:42.

"HOLY SHIT!" Xion screamed.

"WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE, YOUNG LADY!" Xion turned back to me.

"Holy shit!" she whispered slowly. I couldn't help but laugh. "Let's get moving! We'll never make it at this rate!" She grabbed her empty black Jansport and ran out of the room. I walked to the room adjoining hers, my room, and grabbed my messenger bag. I slowly descended the stairs just to make an already agitated Xion more irritable.

"You take FOREVER! Come on!" I followed her out the door after saying later to Ms. Oshiro. I couldn't believe walking to school could be fun. Xion and I would laugh at the smallest things. Xion kept going on and on about my potential talent as a fashionista, but I would prefer making Wayfinders over coordinating fashion anyday.

"Hey, you think you can handle today?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine... So what about you? Can you handle today?" Xion looked astounded.

"Are you serious? I know I can handle today like any other day! 'Cause I'm the best there'll be!" She chanted, fist-pumping. Time for a sweatdrop.

"Okay~, whatever you say, Xi." she stopped her dazzling peformance and stared at me like her little sister.

"You gave me a nickname?" she beamed. Oh God... "If I have one, then so should you!"

"Uh~..." When I saw the enterance of the school, I felt like my stomach free-falled to my feet. What would everyone think about me now?

"Kai, don 't worry. Just be yourself and you'll do fine." I never thought that she would remember my old self.

"O-Okay..." I hope nothing bad happens. Xion held out a hand for me to take, so I did. I let her lead me towards the school, feeling greatful that there was someone there to drag me because I couldn't move from my spot by myself. People started to notice me, which made me feel a bit uncomforable. Who wouldn't? How could a million eyes staring at you in confusion and shock not make feel that way? It's like they thought I was new here.

"X-Xion, they're staring at me..." She stopped and looked at me.

"Don't be nervous. That's what holds you back from doing anything that you would desire later." She's right. I felt a little more confidence and let go of her hand. I guess there are some things I should do on my own from now on. I started walking on my own and Xion seemed happy that I could be able to have such composure. I gave Xion a perfect smle. I did get braces. Now I have pretty teeth, too.

"Come on Kai, let's meet my friends." I followed her to the usual place where she would hang out with her friends before and after school. I saw a few familiar people sitting in the shade of a thick palm tree. There was a brunnete, a blonde with bug-like antennas for hair, a boy with blonde hair gelled up, and another boy who looked really familiar.

"Hey guys!" Xion screamed. "I want you to meet someone!" The group of friends gave her their undivided attention as she spoke. "Selphie, Larxene, Hayner, Repliku, this is Kairi, my cousin." She stepped aside so I no where else to hide. When they heard my name, they looked stunned.

"Th-This is Kairi?" Hayner said after picking up his dropped jaw. I giggled.

"Yeah. Do you see any other girl named Kairi? Hayner started fidgeting and squirming around until the words finally came out of his mouth.

"It's nice to finally meet you..."

"But word was that there was a new girl at school that matched your discrip'." Selphie said pouting.

"Are you sure you're really **_Kairi_**?" I looked at the boy named Repliku. It was a weird name, but what caught me completely off-guard were his looks. He had long silver hair and aquamarine eyes. He looked like an older version of Riku. Even his name sounded similar to Riku's! I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure. Get off my back, will you?" I said a bit frustrated.

"Woah, looks like someone's got some bark." Repliku smirked.

"Well, you wouldn't wanna stick around for my bite." For some reason, I just felt like punching him in the face. He chuckled.

"Is that a threat or a promise?"

"Listen you! I-"

"Okay! Looks like you guys are well acquainted. Is there anyone else you would like to meet Kai?"

"No, I'm good."

"Awesome! 'Cause class is gonna start-"

The bell rang.

"Now." She finished. With accurate synchronicity, Xion's friends moved toward the building. We all split up when we met the end of one hall, which branched out to different hallways. I was left alone with Xion, walking to homeroom. We made it on time and instead of sitting alone in the bac like I normally would, I decided to sit with Xion.

"Hey Kai."

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to know a little more about my friends?" I did. Esspecially that Repliku guy.

"Sure." She told everything that I needed to know about her close friends. Selphie is the Gossip Queen at our school. She knew nearly everyting that happened with everyone: latest hook-ups, cutest couples, recent breakups, fights, or anything else that would be scandalous, like last year a student was in an intimate relationship with one of the teachers; both being guys! Larxene was a transfer-student from a school in Castle Oblivion. She is described as a cruel, heartless, sadistic bitch, but she's really kind and caring on some occasions. Hayner moved here from Twilight Town a year ago. He was one of the few rich kids who go to school on this side of the island. Knowing this, I felt like bursting out of the classroom, making a grand enterance in his homeroom class, and making a fool of myself just to ask one question in particular. Repliku was also a transfer-student from Castle Oblivion, but Larxene never knew him until Xion befriended them both. No one knows about his past, not even Xion or Selphie knows. I took in every bit of detail. It was good to have background info on anything, even the random stuff. Who knows, maybe I'll win a million dollars on Jeopardy one day.

"Any questions?" Xion said clasping her hands together.

"None." I lied.

"Good. Can I see your schedule?" I took out the piece of paper without questio and handed it to her. She pouted after scanning it.

"What's wrong?" She slumped into her seat.

"I don't see you until 4th period!"

"Lunch?"

"Yeah, and after that I only have p.e. with you and that's it!"

"Xion? Xion is there something wrong?" A brunette with pig-tails asked.

"I'm just a bit bummed, Olette."

"Xion, you look all sad! Why!" Another girl said.

"Don't be sad. Your smiles are beautiful, Xion." One boy started. Now all of the boys in our class started flattering her. Xion wasn't like an average teenager. She was well known in our school as the kindest girl here. Not to mention smart, spontaneous, beautiful, and the head of the debate team. No one makes fun of her because they have nothing on her, which fascinates me the most. I mean, how does she do that?

"Guys, guys! I'm fine now. It's okay. No need for compliments!" Even though people treated her nicely and admired her, she looked like she was always cornered or surrounded by people. A total downside, if you ask me. The bell rang for our first class and Xion seemed like she was greatful to God for good timing.

"I'll see you at lunch, Xi!" I said walking to my locker, which was in the opposite direction.

"See you later, Kai!" I headed to my frist period class, pre-calculus. I did really well in this class and I was happy for that because I noticed how the kids in my class would complainon how hardit was. Heheh, I'm smarter than you. I came in and took a seat that was in the front of the class, where a few brave souls would sit. Mr. Imichi knew about my predicament, and for him to see me smiling and radiating happiness caught hm off-guard, with the rest of my class. I actually participated in the lesson, a first in a very long time. After leaving first period, I went to my locker to take out another notebook.

"Hey." I turn around to see Hayner leaning on the locker next to mine. "Can we talk about something?" I gave him a small smile.

"Yeah. I needed to talk to you about something, too." The first bell rang.

"Then come with me."

"But we have class starting."

"Skip." I was shocked. Even though I hated school, I get good grades, was never late to class, or skipped. Never skipped.

"What! Are you serious?"

"What? Can't handle it?" he smirked.

"That's what she said." he chuckled.

"Serious. Now, just come with me."

"Ugh. Fine." We walked out to the field where some students were getting ready for p.e. and sat in th grass.

"Lady's first," was the first thing he said.

"Um, you're from Twilight Town, right?"

"Yeah. Last time, your name is Kairi Rodelle, yeah?"

"Yes."

"So you're the one he always talks about." **_He_**? Hayner started looking down... at my chest?

"Uh~, what are you l-looking at, Hayner?" I felt my face getting warm. His eyes went wide and he was blushing, too.

"N-No! It's not w-what it looks like, Kairi! Honest! It's just something caught my eye..." Just as he said that, the chain around my neck felt like it spontaneously gainedten pounds. I looked at the crown pendant. I kept it maintained and in good condition, as if it was given to me yesterday rather than ten years ago.

"Oh..."

"Nice chain... It looks like he was wrong about you." Okay, this guy is starting to piss me off. Can you just give names or something!

"What do you mean by **_he_**? Who is **_he_**? And why is he wrong?" I wanted to know. What if it's him... What if it's Sora?

"Pardon?"

"HE! Who is **_HE_**!

"Oh, yeah... Him. Do you know Sora Strife?"

* * *

**Me: And there this story goes. Off a cliff...**

**Ari: I wanna know what happens next!**

**Me: Sorry, but I have to get back to school work n' stuff. I hate it. :P**

**Ari: D':**

**Me: I know, I know, but if it weren't for school, I wouldn't be able to read or write. You gotta be thankful for that.**

**Ari: Hope you enjoyed it so far!**

**Me: And I think I know what you're thinking. Replica Riku? Why! :O**

**Ari: Just because. :3**

**Me: And the story is a bit short. Sorry for that. I just had so much caught up on me. Ugh, troublesome life of mine!**

**Ari: See you whenever! :D**

**Me/Ari: Bye! ;D**


	4. Nightmares

**Me: Hey! The moment you've been waiting for is right here! :D**

**Ari: Not really. :3**

**Me: True, true.**

**Ari: Second chapter! D:**

**Me: Yeah, not updating until Spring Break after this one. Sorry! :(**

**Ari: But on with the story! Oh, and for your amusement, here's Sora's chapter! xD**

* * *

**Ocean Waves: Chapter 2**

**Nightmares~**

_**Where am I? I look around the place. There's sand, palm trees, and it smells like the ocean. I don't know exactly where I'm going, but I just keep walking in the direction I'm heading in. Some of the trees start to clear, and I see the ocean waves crashing on the shore.**_

_**What is this place?**_

_**"Sora, you came! You finally came!" It sounded like a little girl. Her voice and giggling sounds familiar...**_

_**"Huh?" I looked around and saw no one. When I look back to the shore, I suddenly see the girl, like she popped out of nowhere.**_

**_"I hope you didn't forget me, you lazy bum!" She smiled like she got a pony for her birthday. She was wearing a pink dress._**

**_"Um~, I'm sorry, but your name is Kira, right?" She frowned. _**

**_"You did forget me..." Her voice sounded different, like she was years older. _****_"The name's Kairi, by the way." _**The scene changed, and I was standing before a burned down house, with only the charred frame still standing. Ashes rained down upon the scene. I saw the girl sitting inside the mess hugging herself. She looked older, no older than fourteen. Her hair was a bit shorter, though. She was wearing a different outfit

**_"Why? I thought we made a promise. You promised me, and you walked out on it. Where were you when I needed you?" She had a lone tear roll down her cheek._**

**_"Wh-What do you mean? I don't understand... Where are we...?" She laughed darkly, picking herself up from the ash-covered ground._**

**_"You don't get it, do you?" she paused. "You see all of this?" she spread out her arms. "This was my home. It 'was' my home..."_**

**_"You mean..."_**

**_"Yeah, it burned down, down to the ground!" she giggled maniacally, making imitative_(A/N: Is that even a word?)**** _burning noises._**

**_"How could that've happened...?" Kairi gasped and gave me a cheshire cat grin, her eyes still full of melancholy._**

**_"That's what I wanna know, too!" she said with all enthusiasm intended._**

**_"Wh-Where's your brother? And your mom?" The scene changed again. I was standing on a grassy hill, with stones placed neatly in a pattern. There where markings on it, and I realized it wasn't just a hill, it was a cemetery. Kairi had changed immensely. Her body had developed into that of a young woman and her hair was all the down to her bust, which, apparently, had become bustier. She sat on one of the stones and crossed her slender legs. _**

**_"Don't stare at me." she mumbled, looking down. I noticed her hand was clutching on something near her neck._**

**_"Why? I don't have the right to look at you?" My cheeks were getting warmer. Yeah, and they call me the "Ladies man."_**

**_"You wanted to see them, right?" she got up and walked to my side, facing the stone she was sitting on. There they were, right next one another. Mother and son..._**

**_"They're... gone?" I turned to face Kairi._**

**_"Yeah, forever. But they're at peace now... All I'm waiting for is you to come back." she smiled, and this time, it was a true smile. I couldn't help but stare at her. She was gorgeous, but I think my mind was playing tricks on me. _**

**_"I-I still kept it." I stammered, blushing, as I struggled to take out the charm she gave me. It wasn't there... It wasn't there!_**

**_"Really? So did I." Her smile widened as her hands left her neck and I saw the crown pendant. Oh, no..._**

**_"I- I can't... find-" I was searching myself desperately. Her smile seemed to fade, her eyes drowned in sadness once more._**

**_"You liar."_**

* * *

My eyes flew open. I sighed with relief as I felt the charm still under my hands.

"I wasn't lying, Kairi..." I whispered softly. I sat up on the king-sized bed. The light around the house was a dim grey. I groaned when the alarm clock's faded green light said 5:06 am.

_I am so~ late..._

I pushed myself off of the plush mattress and started to get ready for work. Yup, that's right, work. I didn't go to school like every other teenager. I was being tutored by the finest instructors and professors you could ever imagine, like the ones from prestige academies or universities. I'm a CEO of one of my father's companies in Radiant Garden called Hollow Bastion. I never wanted anything to do with it. I find it very boring and uptight. I'm constantly annoyed by the snood kiss-asses and office whores everyday, hoping they can get on my good side and make their way up in the business world. They make me sick. And damn that devil woman. She's the whole cause of this...

I couldn't help but blush at the words I was using to describe my own mother, courtesy of Kairi. She always had an interesting choice of words to describe my mother. I miss her, a lot. She was the first real friend I ever had. If she really did keep my chain, then all my doubts would disappear. I mean, who would hold onto something for ten years? You're bound to lose something after so long, right? I hope Hayner found her...

There was a knock on my door. "Sora? Are you awake?"

"Yeah, Cloud, I'm up. I'll be done in a minute."

"Alright." The sound of his footsteps began to fade away. I guess I better start with my clothes, first. I put on a regular outfit: a red shirt with a black and silver over jacket and black baggy cargoes with yellow straps. I couldn't find my favorite shoes so I put on my black and yellow ones, which also have straps. I walked out my room and went down the stairs, sliding on the railing. At the end of the railing, I flew off and hit the flat surface of the wall that was facing the staircase. My uncle peeled me off of the wall and I fell to the cold, granite floor with a thud. I could hear his muffled laughter (like you can see when you're face is implanted in the floor).

"You seriously gotta _walk _down the stairs like a normal human being." I looked up and glared at him.

"I've been doing this for ten years, and you expect me to stop _now_? Get real." I'm not usually this bitchy. But since my move to Hollow Bastion, I always ignored them, usually went out until late, or sulked in my room for the hell of it. I know, I treat them like shit even though they don't deserve it. It's just I prefer to leave hell with good intentions.

"Go to work, Sora." Cloud said, as if I didn't belong here. Well, it was true, I don't. So why am I still here? Without a comeback or a snide comment, I got up, walked out the door, and got attacked by one of my co-workers.

"Sora~!" he practically squealed in my ear.

"AXEL, GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" I struggled under the redhead's weight. Even though he was lanky, he weighed a ton. One of the many things about Axel that contradict each other.

"But Sora~!" he whined. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention he acts completely gay. But not to worry, girls, he's definitely straight. Another contradiction.

"NO BUTS!" I yelled. He covered his mouth with both hands, trying to suppress immature laughter.

_Ugh~, you're hopeless..._

"Sorry, Sor, he ran out before I could even put him on a leash." A voice said from behind me. I turned around and saw my good friend and cousin, Roxas, smirking at me.

"Try not to forget next time," we both laughed. "Seriously, though. I don't want fire crotch over there glomping me every morning that involves me going to work."

"Don't worry, hothead is gonna be under control, even if it means beating the shit out of him." Axel's aquamarine eyes widened like dinner plates.

"You guys abuse me to an extent that might lead me to a potential suicide death!" Axel teared up.

"Yeah, yeah, why don't you tell that to someone who cares. I know! Demyx is totally gay for you, so there you go: a new friend!" Roxas exclaimed sarcastically. I mean, I know I'm moody, but compared to Roxas, I'm a ball of sunshine literally throwing up rainbows. The kid's got some issues... Okay~, I gotta stop talking to myself.

I got up from the ground (the second time, today). As Axel was trying to get up, I pushed him back down and started walking away.

"At least I can get some, Roxy!" Whoa, right below the belt...

"MY NAME IS NOT ROXY!"

"AND MY EARS AREN'T FUNCTIONING PROPERLY! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Wow, I think that's the first time I ever said that "unprofessional" word (as my mother refers it to be). "Now, that you both settled down a bit, can we leave?" The silenced duo nodded their heads.

"Good."

The three of us crammed into the new mustang my dad got me this year. It was vintage, and in mint condition** (A/N: or however you say it)**. I've always loved old-fashioned things. I guess it reminds me of the past. And this is where I feel hurt and mushy over the girl I only been with for a day, ten years ago. I just feel like I need her. Don't get me wrong, I did have countless girlfriends, thanks to my confidence and cocky nature. But Kairi's different. She knew me as a kid, no one else did. She probably still remembers me as a kid. I digress because it's so not dangerous not even thinking you're driving, but you are, and whatever. The unfamiliar scenery of slums and gang bangers came into view.

"Where the hell are you going! I told you five times that you passed route 322, and we're in the other side of Radiant County!" Roxas yelled. The other side of the county was considered to be called "Hollow County" because a gang ruled all of it. They were called Organization XIII. Well, they're not considered that anymore since Roxas and Axel left the Organization. I don't even know how they got so high up in the business world, and it still leaves me confused. I looked at Axel, obviously pissing his pants on the situation we just happened to be in.

"Oh~ man, if were caught here, they'll kill us man!" Roxas just looked at him with a nonchalant expression.

"Chill your nips, man. All we have to do is turn around and drive away like were just in any regular neighborhood, that's all. Besides, we don't wanna attract any attention to Sora, here, now would we?" Axel complied shakily. I turned around smoothly and made my way back to the highway and into route 322. I could already see Hallow Bastion coming into view.

I'm ready for Hell.

* * *

**Me: I'm sorry, but that's all I have for today...**

**Ari: :(**

**Me: I know, right? But not to worry, there'll be a lot more coming from me during break. I assure you. :)**

**Ari: Ooh! Ooh! Can I tell them the name of our new story? :D**

**Me: Sure, why not? **

**Ari: Yay! Okay, it's called Balance Your Morals, Hun! :D**

**Me: Yup, the idea came to me during my Catechism class. It just came to me like: How would three girls from a church school survive in an actual high school that deals with sex, drugs, and alcohol? Your mind=Blown :)**

**Ari: That's right! Well, see you later. :'(**

**Me: We'll miss you!**

**Me/Ari: Bye! ;p**


	5. Doubts & Decisions

**Me: Isn't it a wonderful spring break?**

**Ari: Not so wonderful if you ask me -.-"**

**Me: Oh, hush you! You know what it's time for! Come on, let's go! :3**

**Ari: Yay! :D**

**Me: Mhmm...**

**Ari: Wait... IT WASN'T SPRING BREAK LIAR! Dx**

**Me: o.o" Oops, yeah... I kinda lied to you that last week was the week, so...**

**Ari: BUT I PURPOSELY SKIPPED SCHOOL THAT WEEK!**

**Me: O.O""""" Oh... My bad...**

**Ari: D:**

**Me: On with the chapter! o.o**

* * *

**Ocean Waves: Chapter 3**

**Doubts & Decisions~**

"S-Sora?" Hayner looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Yeah, do you know him?" I looked down to avert his stare.

"Yeah, I know him," I whispered. "Why do you wanna know?" I looked back at him. We had a stare down. He broke away after a few minutes.

"Okay, that's all I needed to know." Hayner put up his hands in defense. We sat in silence; I was looking at the sky ahead of me.

"You're friends with him aren't you?" I muffled into my arm.

"Yeah... He never stops talking about you, though." What? I could feel my face heating up, no doubt I was blushing. He smirked.

"R-Really?" I squeaked.

"Of course! He would never shut up about you. It would always be 'Kairi' this and 'Kairi' that," he rolled his eyes. "But that's when we were younger... I don't know how he is now."

"Oh..." the bell rang, signaling every student to switch classes.

"But he said he had doubts..."

"What do you mean?" I looked at him skeptically. "Why would he have any doubts?" Hayner realized what he said and saved his (and Sora's) hide.

"I mean, he came to a point where he believed that it was just a foolish promise made by a stubborn child like himself. He didn't think you would actually keep that promise through and through. Unlike you, he faced reality and realized there couldn't be any hope for him."

"You're wrong..." I muttered. I also faced reality, just like Sora had. After they went away, I felt stupid for thinking Sora would come for me, and yet I still hoped anyway. Even though they made fun of me, I still went to school to get it over with 'cause when I walked home, I kept thinking that he would just walk by.

"Well, I didn't know that you-"

The second bell rang.

"Enough mysteries!" Hayner yelled, fist in the air. He regained his composure and held out his hand. "Now, m'lady, will I escort to class before Xion notices and kicks my ass?"

"Why, of course, Dr. Seuss!" I feigned enthusiasm, taking hold of his hand. We walked into the main building and everyone kept staring at us. We could hear whispering and giggles from girls and whistles from some immature guys.

"Um, Hayner?" He was looking at me clueless.

"What? Is there something wrong?" I kept staring at him. "I-Is there something on my face? Yeah, there's something on my face, isn't it?" Xion came out of the front of the crowd that was in front of us. She looked at us, looked down, and looked back up with a flustered face? What was she blushing from?

My eyes slowly look down, dawning on the realization on 3 things:

1) Hayner and I were still holding hands.

2) Everyone thinks we're an item now.

And worst of all:

3) Xion wasn't "obsessed-with-cute-couples" flustered. She was "who-the-hell-do-you-take-me-for? a-fucking-idiot?" flustered.

"Kairi... Come here." I was paralyzed until she yelled, "NOW!" She grabbed my wrists and led me to an empty classroom.

"I have every right to defend myself!" I started. "Me and Hayner are not going out! We wer-" Xion's face scrunched up in confusion.

"Who said I wanted to talk to you about that? Clearly, it was a misunderstanding, and when I heard from Selphie, I quickly dismissed the matter." Xion said matter-of-factly, waving it off with her hand.

"So then what are you really here for?" I looked at her, waiting.

"What did your mom give you on your birthday?"

* * *

Sora's POV:

If you ever thought about it, working isn't so bad. I mean, it keeps your mind occupied from thinking about certain redheads that you don't mind seeing. Whatever, I'll never make it out alive, anyway. Where was I? I was just kickin' back on my boss chair 'cause I'm boss like that. Just when I was about to sleep, someone bust down my doors like they had the effin' right. It was a sexy-fide Julie. She was hot, sure; nice, thick body and flawless skin. A total bombshell, and yet she disgusted me. She dressed so immodestly with her short tight skirt and cleavage-bearing blouse. She always annoys me.

"Sora~!" Julie said in a sing-song voice. She walked slowly to my desk, sitting on top of my paperwork. Another way to agitate me.

"I'm not in the mood to Julie," I barked. Scratch that, I'm _never_ in the mood to put up with Julie's crap.

"Aw~!" she sighed. "But I heard my bossy came in late!" she feigned astonishment.

"And I won't tell you why. Now, get out. I need to vent." She smirked. Bad mistake.

"If you need some release, I can help you with that," Julie winked, causing me to shutter in distaste.

"GO AWAY, JULIE!" She "hmph"ed and finally left me in peace. She was so unbearable! I heard my door open again.

"JULIE, I SWEAR IF YOU COME IN HERE ONE MORE TIME I-"

"CHILL YOUR NIPS MADEA SIMMONS!" I see angry cobalt eyes glaring at me.

"Oh..." I smile sheepishly. "Sorry Roxas."

"It's okay, I know how it feels to be chased after by," Roxas shudders. "Julie..." I chuckled.

"Glad I'm not alone." He closed the door behind him and locked it.

"Sora," Roxas dropped the act. "I have an offer that you simply can't refuse." I quirked a brow.

"Offer?"

* * *

Kairi's POV:

I never thought she would ask me that. Suddenly, the letters in my dress pocket felt like it gained ten pounds.

"The gift she gave me?" I said dumbly while my hand unconsciously hovered over the pocket where the notes lay. Xion caught the sudden movement.

"Of course! You told me the note that your momma gave you was important. What did she tell you?"

"I... I have a sister, who's still alive. A-And my Poppa, too..."

"Whoa... Not meaning to pry, but, can I read those letters?" I hesitated, but finally handed them over. I could see Xion's eyes moving swiftly along the paper, her eyebrows knitted in concentration. She peered over the paper when she finished.

"We have to go." She didn't give me time to ask because she grabbed my wrist (again) and dragged me out of the room. Surprisingly, there was still a crowd in front of the door, even though, but Xion couldn't care less. We were at her locker in less than a minute.

"What are you doing?" I asked as she fumbled around in her locker, exchanging items.

"There's no time to waste! We have to leave!"

"L-Leave? But it's almost forth period! We could've just talked at lunch!"

"Done," she said as if she never heard what I just said. "Now let's go to your locker." She briskly walked down the hall and stopped exactly where it was. I hesitated to exchange my stuff to leave, but I did it anyway. She grabbed my wrist (what's with the force?) and lead me outside the campus and down the sandy road.

"Where are we going!" I demanded, slowing down. She tugged on my arm.

"Our house."

* * *

Sora's POV:

"Of course an offer!" Roxas slammed his hands on my desk, smirking.

"Well, be an effin' business man and tell me!" I was getting annoyed by Roxas' attitude.

"Huh," he huffed. "Don't try to be boss when I'm actually helping you out of this hellhole." I scrambled out of my seat.

"What? You mean-"

"Yup, I can get you out of Radiant Garden for good. But there's a downside..."

Rox, you better spit it out before I strangle you. I nodded my head for him to continue.

"We're stealing Cloud's Gummi ship, we're gonna be fugitives on the run- Well, Axel and I are the fugitives, you'll be 'on the run' or 'kidnapped' (your choice), and you'll have to be incognito for this to work. I know you wanna see this Kairi girl, but it'll take a lot to keep away from your 'control-freak-of-a-mom'. Comprende?"

"You're... A FREAKING GENIUS!" My hands shot up in the air as fell back in my seat.

"Aren't I always?" he smirked, again. But I was too happy to care! I was finally gonna do something about it. I always had fights with my mom over the phone, saying, "I would run away and you'll never see me again," or, "you'll never find me by the time I'm gone." She never thought I was serious, but now I can be like "LATER BITCH!"

"Whatever. When are we leaving?" His eyes flickered with excitement and insanity.

"Tonight."

* * *

Kairi's POV:

We were at the front steps of the house and Xion pulled out the keys from under the door mat. She hastily unlocked and flung open the door, running up the stairs before my mind could comprehend everything that was happening. After five minutes of thought processing, Xion came down out of the house with a duffel bag and bumped into me. Her eyes went wide.

"You were here? THE WHOLE TIME?" She said incredulously.

"Wh-What are we doing?"

"We..." she sighed. "We're gonna look for Naminé. Now, just come with me and we'll get your bag ready."

* * *

Sora's POV:

With another business day done, it was time for everyone to leave Hollow Bastion. And it was time for me to leave Radiant Garden for good. I did as usual when I arrived home. I ate dinner in a cold silence with Cloud, Aerith, and Roxas. I took a much-needed shower, and then went to bed. Well, that's what Cloud and Aerith thought. I slipped out of bed with regular clothes on and removed my duffel bag from under my bed. I gingerly and stealthily made my way up another set of stairs to the garage/attic. I could see the dark outline of Cloud's Gummi ship in the darkness until it magically came to live, headlights so bright that I had to shield my eyes.

"Damn thing..." I muttered under my breath. I saw Roxas and Axel behind the glare.

"Well, you ready to leave?" Axel said, excitement clear in his voice and vibrant emerald eyes. I smirked.

"More than I'll ever be." Roxas pressed the panel on the wall and the enormous shuddered door revealed the night sky.

"You wouldn't believe how much I went through to get these." Rox grinned, dangling a pair of keys with a remote on it before my eyes. He then pressed a button on the remote that made the headlights flicker while the doors opened. I felt like I was about to burst with excitement as I entered the Gummi ship and sat down on one of the leather seats. Axel and Roxas came in, Roxas taking the seat next to me while Axel occupied the driver's seat, which worried me to no end.

"Axel's driving this thing?" I said incredulously. Roxas just shrugged in reply.

"He's the only one who knows how to handle a Gummi ship. Actually he's an expert." I looked at Axel sticking the key in the ignition and making it roar to life. He flicked a bunch of knobs and pressed buttons that were the same size and shape. He looked back on us gave us a thumbs up.

"Put on your seatbelts, kiddies!" Axel said in a girly voice. We both groaned in unison as we fumbled with the straps.

Then, Axel pulled back the steering panel, and we zoomed into the atmosphere with lightning speed. Next thing I know, I look out the windshield and I see weird creatures being shot with lasers.

"What the h-"

"Don't worry," Axel slurred. "We're just in the rift between space and existence, and-"

"Or in other words," Roxas interrupted. "We're in another dimension that leads us to a different world."

"Thanks for dumbing it down, Roxy!" Axel snorted. "Anyways, we'll in Destiny Islands in a couple of hours."

_Well, a couple of hours is too much..._

* * *

Kairi's POV:

Was she serious? We're gonna look for Naminé? My sister?

"Isn't too soon? I mean, what about Ms. Oshiro? And Yuna? Yuna hasn't seen me yet!" Xion had filled a black duffel bag with the new clothes from her closet.

"Yeah, and Naminé hasn't seen you in how long?" I looked down, taking out my Wayfinder and turned it over.

_Naminé..._

"O-Okay... Let's go."

"Good, now let's leave before momma comes home." She handed me the duffel bag and we walked out of the house, locking it. As we walked down the street, Xion pulled out a piece of paper (it looked like a map), her cellphone, and her wallet.

"Kairi, your sister lives on the other side of the island, right?" I nodded. She began dialing numbers on the phone, and after the first ring, Xion talked into the receiver.

"Yes, I would like a cab... To Island's Ville Hotel, please..."

* * *

**Me: I am so~ sorry for the late notice! This took longer than I thought it would! I also thought I wasn't going to have any work during break, but I do...**

**Ari: Shame! :(**

**Me: I'm sorry for disappointing you, but the other stories have to wait, I'm afraid. :(**

**Me/Ari: See ya D:**


	6. This Girl Is Something

**Me: What up people!**

**Sora: She feels like kicking herself in the face... :/**

**Me: All of my RokuNami readers already know that my bestfriend, who also happens to be named Ari (actually ariana), moved to Virginia... tear :'(**

**Sora: But that won't stop her from writing! :D**

**Me: I swear, the more days go by, the less time I have for fanfiction. Sigh... enjoy the story :')**

**Sora: WARNING! The contents of this chapter might be too "graphic" for the ages of 12 and under. Rated T for a reason. You were sincerely warned. Grace does not own KH or anything else that may be mentioned in this chapter. :)**

* * *

**Ocean Waves: Chapter 4**

**This Girl Is Something...~**

Kairi's POV:

The cab ride took most of the night. The main island is pretty huge so it took us more than a few hours to get to our desired destination. Feeling a bit antsy of the whole "adventure," I took out my IPod touch checking the time.

_2:57 a.m._

I groaned inwardly from how wide awake I was. Maybe if I weren't so excited, I would be able to sleep...

My eyes went back to the IPod unlocking it and putting my music on shuffle. One of my favorite instrumentals started to play softly, growing louder and intense by the second. Flowers We Are by Oasis and Yiruma was no doubt a favorite and I felt happy that it was finally lulling me to blissful sleep...

* * *

**(A/N: In this dream, the song Sweet Dream My Dear by Yiruma is what I imagine to be played as background music :3)**

_**I saw a small redhead sitting on a bent Paopu tree staring intently at the ocean as the waves washed upon the shore. She was swaying.**_

**_"Onii chan!" the redhead turned to see Naminé in her white puffy dress that stopped at her thighs. It swished in the wind a she stood there. The redhead smiled as soon as she met her beaming face._**

**_"Nami! What are you doing here? I thought you were with Riku at Poppa's dock."_**

**_"Well, you looked lonely, Kiawi... And sad, so I came to cheer you up." she looked hesitant, as if she was guilty that she came in the first place._**

**_"It's okay. Sit." the small blonde crawled onto the tree and sat down next to her. The two sisters sat staring at the ocean for a while before the blonde broke the silence._**

**_"Onii chan," she spoke softly._**

**_"Hm."_**

**_"Poppa... He... He told me that someone's after him."_**

**_"Ne? What do you mean?" Nami had her full attention now._**

**_"They wanna hurt him... He told Momma that he had to leave her. I heard them last night... Momma was crying a lot."_**

**_"Where is Poppa going?" the older sister replied a bit worried._**

**_"I don't know Onii chan... He said he was taking me... But I-"_**

**_"Go." the older sister jumped off the bent tree, which was high off the ground for her age._**

**_"O-Onii Cha-"_**

**_"Go!" The red head screamed. "Go with Poppa! He only loved you and you alone!" she seethed_**

**_The blonde was too shocked with her older sister's words, so the redhead still continued._**

**_"It was always about you with Poppa, wasn't it? He loved you more than Riku, Momma, me..."_**

**_"That's not true! Kaiwi, Poppa loves all of us! You can't just say something like that..." Naminé said the last part softly._**

**_"Well, I can. I hope you and Poppa have a nice life together." the redhead said bitterly and she walked away. The blonde sat there paralyzed and everything went black._**

* * *

I felt like I was swaying, like how my younger self did in the dream. I was slowly coming to when I finally realized someone was pushing me back and forth.

"Kairi... Kairi... Kairi, wake up..." I saw the blackness fade away and Xion was by my side. We were still in the cab. My headphones were still plugged in, but nothing was playing. Must've been dead.

"Mhhhhmm~! What do you want?" I whined. That dream was totally troublesome... Did I really say those things to Naminé?

"We're already at the hotel. C'mon, we need to make our reservation!"

"QUE PASA?" I jolted up from my laying position. I was still dark outside but I saw the illuminated hotel building. The lights directed at its pure white walls made it more blinding, yet ghostly. The fountain took up most of the front entrance of the hotel. So this is Island's Ville, huh? Fancy- Shmancy, and what not.

"Are you serious?" I said in slight disbelief. "We don't belong here! We'll be sticking out like sore thumbs!" Xion only gave me a devilish smile.

"What makes you think that?"

"Hello! Look at us! We're kids! Well... That's what they'll think, the people at-"

"Exactly, but when I was packing our stuff, I didn't just put normal clothes in there either." she said in a mockingly seductive way while pulling out a short strapless cocktail dress. It was satin black with a blood red sash sewn onto the dress, under where the breasts would be. It slightly ruffled at the bottom. I fell in love with it, ogling how sexy it would look on me (I know, sometimes I'm **that** conceited). Xion threw the dress right at my face.

"Stop raping it with your eyes and put it on!" Xion took the same dress out, it contrasted the other dress. Her's was blood red with a black sash.

"In here?" I squeaked, looking to see if the cab driver was inside with us. Xion rolled her eyes.

"Pfft, don't worry, he's outside smoking a cig somewhere." She quickly started to undress herself, so did I. The dress hugged my curvaceous figure tightly, but it felt comfortable. Xion gave me black high heels with tiny red ribbons on them while her's were red with black ribbons. We slipped our heels on and grabbed all of our stuff as we left the cab and walked into the hotel. The moment we stepped in, we saw so many rich and fancy people in the lobby yet everything seemed silent. They were all staring at the entrance, of course, where we were.

"Um... Xi? I think they're staring at us..." I whispered in her ear. Xion spotted a cute bell boy and winked and smiled at him flirtatiously and he smirked.

"Ugh! Did you even hear me!" I whispered again, but harshly. She groaned.

"Stop being so uptight, Kai, and learn to let loose!" she said so smoothly and strutted across the lobby to the front desk. She leaned onto the desk and started a conversation with the manager himself! Ugh, this girl. Sometimes, I feel like she can be too careless, and yet, I admire how she socializes with other people so easily and knows what to do about everything. Now I seriously wished I didn't waste ten years of my life mourning. People started to whisper about the new "guests" that were to stay for only a few days and nights. So many hissing questions were in the air.

**"Who are those stunning women?"**

**"I don't know, but how can I know if they're available? They're the perfect candidates to be stars!"**

**"Yeah, the girl in red is hot, but what about the red head? I've heard it's always the shy ones doing the most bold and daring and dirty stuff."**

Okay... I wish I didn't hear that...

**"Those girls remind me of Terra Rodelle's daughter... Could it be?"**

I strutted with only half of the confidence Xion had to stand beside her and put on the sweetest, most timid smile I could. The manager stopped and looked at me and smiled warmly.

"Hello," I said, my words sugar-coated. He seemed to have completely forgotten about bargaining with Xion about reserving a room for us.

"Why, what is it that you need tonight miss?" Heh, time to put some food on the table, Xi.

"Well... Me and my friend wanted to have a good time, that's all, but we have nowhere to stay for the night," I said, acting a bit worried.

"Oh my, but all of the rooms here are taken. I-"

"Oh... I understand. Xi, where are we to stay for the night if there is no where else to go?" I said to Xion, quivering my lip.

"W-Wait!" Hook, line, and sinker.

"Y-Yes?"

"There is one room left. It's the penthouse suite. It was reserved for a Mr. Hikari and his companions, but they said they would be here in the afternoon, hours ago. I suppose it wouldn't be consequential to give you the suite for tonight, since they haven't even arrived." Xion was staring at me in shock.

"Really? Oh my! That would be wonderful!" I chirped happily. The manager shuffled through a drawer and handed me a gold key card with intricate patterns on it. They were vines with Paopu fruits on them. We thanked him and went up the elevator to the top floor, to the penthouse.

"Kai, how did you do that? I mean, you had him eating out of the palm of your hand!" Xion exclaimed as we walked out of the elevator. I shrugged.

"Just being innocent, I guess." I swiped the key card and we opened the door to see warm yet homey suite. The floors that were marble clashed with the white plush carpet from the living room and the dark wood of the hallways. The kitchen was also stylish and up-to-date with the latest appliances. Very shiny looking! Even with a dress, Xion still looked like Xion, kicking back on the recliner and grabbing the remote for the plasma screen TV.

"So any ideas as to what you wanna do?" Xion said while she stared at the TV, surfing through the channels.

"I don't know any. How 'bout you?" She smirked and tore her eyes of the television.

"Why don't we check out the club."

* * *

Sora's POV:

I don't remember falling asleep, but I guess I did when I woke up. My sight was blurry and I tried to adjust to the fatigue.

"Good~ mornin' beautiful!" I winced from the outburst and glared at Axel, my head throbbing from such loudness. He only winked at me.

"Seriously, when the hell are you gonna stop acting so gay?" He only laughed, making me a bit irritated.

"Never~!" he sang. "Eh, when we hit the club at that hotel, you know I'll be pulling them females." A confident green fire ablaze in his eyes.

"Whatever," I sighed and looked out the window. My eyes widened as I was completely caught off guard. "We're already here?" I breathed out incredulously.

"You bet," Roxas said, smirking. I barely saw it through the dark, but it was there. The tops of tall palm trees and blinding lights on the other side of the island. They were coming closer into view as Axel prepared to land on a small area that was clear and void of trees. It seemed like a parking lot...

"We're here~!" Axel sang... As much as I wanted to find it disturbing, I couldn't because I was too excited to be here. I mean, I'm finally at Destiny Islands and I'm going to find Kairi.

_And tell her you love her..._

Um... What? No! That would be so stupid! She was my childhood crush. Nothing more, nothing less. All I wanted was to return her Wayfinder in perfect condition. The Gummi ship doors opened to reveal the clear field.

"The hotel shouldn't be far from here. Come on." Axel said, walking to the direction of the opening that was on the other side. So this was a reserved parking spot.

* * *

After what seemed like hours of walking, we finally walked up to this fancy-looking hotel.

"Okay!" Axel turned around and couldn't stop smiling. "I made reservations for all three of us. We're deckin' the penthouse baby!"

"Oh yeah~!" Roxas bellowed, high-fiving Axel. Really, if this was gonna be some retarded adventure like The Hangover, I shouldn't have gone!

"**Operation: Find Sora's girlfriend **is now in session!" Axel exclaimed. They took the lead, walking into the hotel. The lobby was nothing too fancy. There was a nice lounge area and stuff. We all walked up to the front desk and saw an average-looking man. Possible the manager of the place.

"Reservations for uh Mr. Hikari?" Axel asked nonchalantly, but smoothly, leaning on the desk with a smirk on his face. The manager's eyes widened and he started to look a bit nervous.

"M-Mr. Hikari? Oh, well um I think now is not the right time for such demands..."

"What do you 'now's not the time?'" Axel yelled, exasperated, banging on the desk with his fists. "There better be a good explanation as to why I can't check into the room I reserved. The room I **payed **for!"

"The room was taken by two reasonable young women!" the manager was overall panicking. Axel didn't look so angry anymore. He had that smirk on his face again.

"Oh well," he said. "Why don't we check on these 'reasonable young women,' yeah?"

* * *

Kairi's POV:

"They have a club?"

"Oh yes, they do! Wanna go with?" Xion said bubbling over with enthusiasm.

"Okay sure! So were is it?"

"Come!" Xion grabbed my hand, ignoring my question, and started first for the master bedroom. Apparently, the walk-in bathroom was just as big. Xion pulled out a huge black bag, putting it on the counter, and opened it, showing all of its contents. The bag was filled, to the point of bursting, with makeup.

"Oh no..." I couldn't help but groan.

"Oh yes!" she countered, taking out the foundation. "Time for me to pimp out my cuz!" Oh Lord... (And there goes the sweat drop...)

She was already done with my makeup and onto straightening my hair when I started to daydream. I was thinking about Sora (again). And I always wondered why I haven't heard of him from anywhere. He was the heir to a famous business company after all...

"There! All done!" Xion clasped her hands together. Then she quickly started her touch-up, and finished within seconds. "'Kay, let's go."

* * *

"Xion, you still didn't tell me where this club is." I chimed in when I locked the penthouse and walked into the elevator.

"No worries, the club is in the hotel. I know where it is." She pushed the last button that was at the very bottom.

**"Heading to B1." **the elevator announced with a robotic voice.

The wait wasn't too long because the doors slid open revealing strobe lights and people on some platform dancing and grinding on each other in a drunken fashion. Great, just what I needed. And that's when I realized why Xion brought me here.

"Are you serious?"

"Come on! You need to loosen up! So why not with a little bit of some drinking and all-night partying?" I groaned for what seemed like the millionth time this night (or very late night).

"I don't think so," I spat as I stormed back towards the elevator, my only chance of escape. But something was latched onto my stiletto-adorned feet. Oh, that **_thing_** was Xion.

"Please stay with me!" she whined, causing me to glare. "Please~~!" her bottom lip quivered and her eyes started to fill with unshed tears. Her infamous Xi pout...

"Plea-"

"OKAY!" I sighed. "Fine, I'll stay with you," I muttered.

"Yay!" she scrambled up and dragged me to the bar. We sat on the very comfortable bar stools as the bartender eyed us with suspicion.

"I haven't met you two before... Are you of age?"

"Of course! You see, I wanna just let loose, but my friend here is such an uptight ass to let me!"

"Hey!" I whined. I'm no uptight ass. I'll show her... "Gimme a Crown Royal and a Bacardi Rum for this chick over here, on me!" I blurted out. Both Xion and the bartender's eyes widened in shock.

"You got a bit of taste in hard liquor. Lemme get you a few rounds." he smirked and went below the counter to retrieve the bottles. Crap. Hard liquor? I didn't know it was hard liquor! All I did was repeat some line from an action movie!

"Wow Kai... you sure know your drinks..."

"Uh, yeah... eheheh..." I couldn't help but shift and squirm in my seat.

"Well~, here you go, ladies." the bartender handed our drinks and... winked at us? Ew. We gave him our thanks and continued to talk.

"So... You see any cute guys, Kai?"

"Ugh, I'm not here for guys! You were just being annoying..." I swished the full glass cup of Crown Royal in my hand. I couldn't help but frown at the pungent scent of this alcoholic beverage, but Xion was waiting for me to drink it because, apparently, she downed her's in a second and cleared her throat.

"Well?" her eyes widened with anticipation while mine rolled at her's. I took a sip, the bittersweet liquid burned my throat as I gulped down more. I almost choked! But the more I drank, the drink became smoother and when I downed the whole thing, it gave me a warm, tingly feeling in my stomach. I licked my after the glass was emptied and Xion smirked at me as I drank another and another. I smiled and the music in the club didn't make my foot stop tapping to the erratic beat.

"Let's dance!" I squealed and took Xi's hand, leading her to the dance floor.

* * *

Sora's POV:

I didn't think it was a good idea to go to the penthouse yet, knowing that there were women occupying the room. What? I know how to be a gentleman! I swear, the manager was pulling some prank because when we go into the penthouse, no one was there...

"What the HELL?" Axel whined and feel face first into the sofa. I could admit, this place was pretty cool. It was just my taste.

"Oh shut up, Axel!" Roxas snapped. "Who cares if there's no women in here!" He seriously needs to get his ass checked out, cuz there's obviously something up there... Axel muffled a scream/yell/moan into the cushion? I don't know! This is Axel we're talkin' about! So yeah, he made that sound and then shot up from the sofa with an excited look on his face.

"I smell it!" he yelled.

"Smell... what?" I asked.

"There **were** women here!" he said enthusiastically. "The sofa smells like girly perfume!"

"Your point is?" Roxas' eye twitched at an unhealthy rate. When will this guy, oh I don't know, stop male PMS-ing?

"That means they could be in this hotel! Just... somewhere." I answered for him.

"Right!" Axel exclaimed. "If I were a girl-"

"I think you're already there." Roxas smirked and I tried to contain my stifled laughter.

"Right..." he continued to glare. "Now, if I were a girl... Where would I go in 3 in the morning?" We looked at each other until I spoke up.

"A night club?"

"Dude... You're a genius!" Axel bellowed. "Come on!" Axel grabbed both of our hands, but he couldn't manage to pull Roxas.

"Sorry, but that's a no-no." Rox waggled his finger. "I'm not up for partying much at the moment. I want to **sleep**, not party." Axel groaned.

"Ugh, fine! Come on, Sora." and with that I walked out the door following him.

* * *

We went down to the lobby, and the manager told us that the club was a floor below us... weird. We decided to go down the stairs since it was only one floor and came to a door with strobe lights flashing through the small window and the crevices of the door.

"Okay, so I smelled two different types of perfumes. The first is from Harajuku Lovers. I think it's called Love? And the second one is a body spritzer from Victoria Secret... Sunny and Happy?"

"Okay, I think you should stop..." I could feel my eye twitching. Um can anyone please explain to me why I'm his friend? He opened the door and all I could say was... Oh hot damn! This is my jam! Nah, the place was jumpin', though.

"Oh yeah!" Axel howled, jumping into the crowd of dancing people. I sighed, trudging to a bar stool. I got my drink from the bar tender. Patron. Just the way I like it. I downed the whole thing and asked for another. Before I could take even a sip from my second, something from the corner of my eye caught my attention. The girl next to me downed a whole drink in moments. Her wine read hair framed her face perfectly and I couldn't look away when she licked her small, plump pink lips and smiled at the girl next to her, which, I'm assuming, was her friend. She wanted to dance or something and dragged her onto the dance floor. They were both pretty attractive, but something was different about the redhead... I drank my third shot of Patron and decided to go find Axel in the crowd.

* * *

Kairi's POV:

The crowd was **huge**! Everyone was dancing everywhere! Girls were grinding on guys, and guys were doing all these moves and stuff. There was a big circle in the middle of all of it, where people got the most attention for dancing. I felt light-headed, but I didn't care! I pushed myself through the crowd, getting into the circle with Xion. I danced like there was no tomorrow. Shaking hips, whipping our hair, dropping to the floor. The crowd cheering and hooting at us as we continued to dance. I felt so tipsy, I didn't have the sense to stop grinding on this random person, but, whoever it was, and I had them yelling and cat calling.

* * *

Axel's POV:

So get this! After dancing with a few girls, and a few girls dancing on me (ah wink wink), I decided to see what the whole commotion was about in the "circle" 'cause there was so much cheering. When I finally made it too the front, I couldn't believe my eyes as I watched the scene before me. Two, and I say two, fine-as-hell girls were grinding on each other. So... hot. I could feel the abrupt burst of blood from my nose as I staggered out of the crowed and into the bathrooms.

* * *

Sora's POV:

I felt like dancing because of all the hot girls that could possibly be dancing on me, but I just had to swallow the temptation and attempt to find this dumb ass, who so happened to be in the crowd. Shoving through a bunch of people, I came to this circle in the crowd where everyone was the loudest, and I found out why. The two girls I saw earlier. The redhead was grinding on her friend, which gave me a sudden urge to push the redhead's friend out of the way so I could get some. The black haired girl looked at me and smiled with a knowing smile and started to slowly move her and her friend towards me. When they were right in front of me, she pushed her friend into me and ran away, winking at me before she did. The redhead looked up at me with violet-blue eyes and smiled.

"Wanna dance?" her voice was flirty. Her perfume was intoxicating my senses. And voice definitely turned me on for some reason. She was way better than Julie, and, believe it or not, she's the only girl that's caught my attention in a long time...

"Sure," she took my hand and led me to the middle of the circle again and started to dance on me. Holding onto her hips, in sync with the music, we danced together. This girl was definitely someone you would wanna get in bed with, but I didn't think now was the time. She looked completely inebriated. When the song was over, she stopped and took my hand again dragging me out of the crowd into an empty hallway that led to the bathrooms at the end. She pushed me against the wall and whispered into my ear.

"I really like you..." she giggled and pressed herself further onto me. It was a surprise that I'm keeping cool at the moment.

"You do, do you?" I smirked. Our foreheads were touching.

"Mhmm, and I think we should find a more secluded place. You know any?" she purred, and boldly gave me a peck on my jaw, near my neck, the sweet alcohol lingering from her lips. Okay, I think I'm losing my control...

"Of course." I said, grazing her neck with my lips.

* * *

Axel's POV:

Man, that was a huge nosebleed. I was in the bathroom for a while now, and when it stopped, I went outside to find those two hot girls. BUT! I couldn't help but notice that sexy redhead from earlier was in the hallway. She was all over Sora... OH MY GOD! SHE'S ALL OVER SORA! GAHHHH! I... I don't know what to say... I've never felt so proud! I've taught him well!

* * *

Kairi's POV:

This guy was totally hot, I wanted him. Not only was he a good dancer, he seemed to know what he was doing as well because he was driving me crazy with his seductive voice and soft lips...

My body was on auto-pilot as he took me into the elevator and pressed the very top button. My thoughts of him drowned out the elevator's mechanical voice. It didn't really matter if I told Xion where I was going because she would probably know where I am from the look she gave me earlier when me and the hot guy came out from the hallway. He held me the whole way whispering his anticipation into my ear, a heavy scent of bitter alcohol coming from his mouth. When the doors opened, he lead into an oh so familiar hallway and opened familiar looking white door.

* * *

**Me: Whoa... That's all I have to say... :3**

**Sora: I don't know about you, but I think I'm enjoying how and where the story is going ^, ,^**

**Me: Perv. ANYWHO! I'm sorry for not updating in a while... I think the whole reason to my laziness isn't laziness... BUT THE BREAKING OF THE LAPTOP CHARGER! :'(**

**Sora: Yeah... I mean it's a pity to stare at the laptop that's in its case laying, untouched for months, on that desk table...**

**Me: I know... So for now, stories will be updating slowly via desktop computer.**

**Me/Sora: Bye! :')**

**Me: PS: THERE WON'T BE ANY LEMONS! Sorry for the tease but I'm trying to keep it as much Rated T as possible.**


	7. Who Are You Again?

**Sora: We're back! :D**

**Me: Yeah... I'm sorry but now my desktop is acting up and I'm really annoyed how I'm getting a writer's block. I thought it would never happen! D:**

**Sora: Don't worry, Grace! Maybe our readers can send us some ideas! *Gives readers evil eyes* **

**Me: *sniffles* They don't have to, but if you can PM me some ideas for my stories, that would be nice. Like I've gotten nowhere with Balance Your Morals Hun! and Twilight Sun is just... blehh. :(**

**Sora: Well enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Ocean Waves: Chapter 5**

**Who Are You Again?...~**

Roxy's POV:

It's been a while since Axel and Sora left for the club that was in the basement of the hotel. I decided to lounge around and listen to my Ipod to pass some time. All the songs I've listened to were only my favorites; who wouldn't listen Three Days Grace, Eyes Set To Kill, and Asking Alexandria? Girls that's who. Whoa whoa, don't get me wrong but I've never met a girl who listens to any of my favorite bands or my kind of music. It's all Justin Beiber and Kesha for them. Eww~! So right now I'm just lying on the couch like I've died (while listening to When I Get Home You're So Dead by Mayday Parade :3). This is so boring! I should've went with them, but NO~! I wanted to be moody and emo and stay in. I bet Axel already hooked up with some hot chick or something.

"GAH! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" I screamed to no one in particular. My lonely voice bounced off the walls of the suite with pity. I stood there for a second until I finally moved into the master bedroom. I knew there was a bathroom and went in to wash my face, flushed from the yelling. When I opened the door to the bathroom, I saw bags filled with clothing and some clothes scattered around the floor.

"What the-?" I picked up a random article of clothing that was on the floor in front of me, blushing hard when I realized I was holding lacy, black and red lingerie.

_At least the girls who are staying here have taste..._

After washing my face to cool me off, I went to the couch to grab my Ipod and head out. As I was putting myself together, the door suddenly opened. I heard giggling and and whispering and more giggling. I swear, my jaw dropped to the floor when I saw Sora making out with a redhead in the doorway, stumbling in.

_Obviously drunk... But I don't wanna cockblock so... _

I left to go to the lobby.

* * *

Sora's POV:

This girl totally wants it! She let me take her to my suite and she's literally asking me to fuck her. I can't help but feel a bit guilty because I'm taking advantage of her while she's hammered, and yet, some part of my mind is just throwing dirty thoughts into my vision that I can't ignore...

I quickly opened the door and dragged her inside. It was kinda hard walking in with being drunk and having this hot chick still attached to me by the lips. In the corner of my eye I saw Roxas slack-jawed for only a second, his shock only fading into a knowing smirk as he marched out of the suite and closed the door after him. Such a gentleman.

"Hm~, who was that?" she said carelessly, tilting her head to and fro.

"Just a friend," I murmured, snaking my arms around her waist. Her eyes widened as I slid one arm lower and suddenly swept her into my arms bridal-style and carried her into the master bedroom.

* * *

Roxy's POV:

I returned to the lobby to lounge around on the couch there, since Sora indirectly kicked me out because of his... _friend. _As I layed there, bored, I noticed a girl drawing, sitting in a fluffy arm chair on the other side with headphones drowning out one of her senses. She looked very concentrated on her drawing, oblivious to the good-looking, attractive blonde staring intently at her **(A/N: A little self-centered, now are we Roxy? :3)**. Why am I speaking in third-person? I got up and circled around the lobby, making sure that she didn't notice me just yet. I came up from behind her and as I got closer, I could hear a familiar song (put to the highest volume) blaring out of the small device that was plugged into her ears. I peeked over her shoulder and saw her drawing a set of violet eyes with wine-red bangs framing a heart-shaped face. The girl who she was drawing seemed to be sad; hugging her knees, sitting in the midst of a fire, her tears spilling over. The girl she drew reminded me of the girl that was with Sora. The blonde girl was trembling and I saw a tear hit and splatter on the drawing. I tapped her shoulder, making her jolt in surprise and I took the headphones out of her ears. She whipped her head around and I was surprised to see puffy red eyes, her irises an icey but deep, warm blue. I finally recognized the song as Break Your Knees by Flyleaf. I'm not totally into the band, but I always listen to their songs when I feel lost or in a melancholic mood.

"I'm sorry but I noticed that you were crying and wanted to see what was wrong... I know I'm being nosey, but..." I didn't know what else to say. I was still shocked by how hurt such a girl could be. She reminded me of a fallen angel. Shattered and empty. The song ended and another song by the same band, This Close, started playing. She has some taste...

"H-How long have you been here, watching me?" she seemed flustered from her personal space being invaded. Well, that's what I thought.

"I just noticed you..." I said, smiling faintly. "So you wanna talk or no?" I wasn't sure that she would. When she stayed quiet, I turned and started leaving, a bit hurt, but I felt a small trembling hand cling onto my wrist.

"O-Okay..."

"First things first, I'm Roxas. You?" she bit her lip, looking like she was having a battle between telling me or not. Then, she smiled.

"It's... It's Naminé."

* * *

Kairi's POV:

You know what's so weird? His place looks just like our penthouse suite! It's all fancy looking and everything's in the same place. I was a bit shocked to see that there was someone occupying the suite already, but I felt relieved when he left. So he like literally swept me off my feet, which is totally embarrassing to say that I shrieked with surprise/delight. He threw me on the king-sized bed and came on top of me, his sky-blue eyes lighting up with mischief. He started trailing up my neck, only brushing his lips against my already heated skin. Then he softly kissed me on my jaw, near my ear.

"I thought we were gonna have company, but I guess we have the place to ourselves now," he whispered huskily, sending shivers down my spine. I looked down so I wouldn't have to see his eyes. I could feel his overwhelming gaze on me and I felt my face starting to heat up. He chuckled lowly.

"What? You don't trust me?" I felt my eyes widen.

"O-Of course I do!" I looked up to see a grin tugging on his lips.

"Your face doesn't say so... Has anyone told you how cute you are when you look so innocent?" I felt my blush spreading, not from just being flattered, but also a bit from annoyance.

"I'm not that innocent!" I defended myself. He only laughed.

"Prove it, princess." I took him by surprise, pushing him off and straddling his hips so we switched positions and I rammed my lips against his. I smirked when I heard him groan and open up to me. Man, I bet if I wasn't totally hammered I would've been just standing there like an idiot.

* * *

Axel POV:

So far in my night of hardcore partying, I saw two girls make out, some hammered guy swing Tarzan-style from the decor of the club, and the girl from before is just totally dancing the night away on one of the bar's table tops. What a hell-of-a night! OH YEAHHH! Oh, and I scored with the hot chick who was in the circle! She said her name was Xion and I like exotic girls. I thought we could have some "alone time" at my place, so I took her up.

When we got there, I checked to see if Sora was there.

"Yo, Sora, you up here?" I yelled.

* * *

**Me: DUN DUN DUN! xD**

**Sora: NO! You ruined it! D:**

**Me: I know :3**

**Sora: Dammit Axel... -.-**

**Me: You'll live. Sorry that it was so short guys. :(**

**AND GUESS WHAT MY READERS? I GOT MY LAPTOP BACK! So now you might see a lot of me often! ;)**

**Sora: FINALLY! :O**

**Oh, and I haven't said this in a while but... Review please? -Any questions, comments, concerns- We'll answer them :)**

**Me/Sora: K bye;D **


	8. Oh No She DIDN'T!

**Me: Hey tharr :) I'm really sorry for the wait but here it is!**

**Sora: About damn time. D:**

**Me: I know, but as my saying goes: "School has 'Officially' made me its bitch..." ;-;**

**Sora: Yup, on with the story! Grace owns nobody in this wonderful KH fic! :D**

**Me: Thank you for making me feel great about myself... -.-**

**Sora: Anytime! :D**

* * *

**Ocean Waves: Chapter 6**

**Oh No... She DIDN'T!~**

* * *

Sora's POV:

She took the lead this time, straddling my hips and kissing me forcefully, which took me by surprise. This girl had this aura about her. From a first impression, she was spunky with an attitude and she loved to have fun. I like that kind of girl. She started unbuttoning the black dress shirt I had worn for my escape, a smirk gracing her pretty pink lips. Once she finished undoing the last button, I heard a door slam open somewhere in the suite, which startled the both of us, making the girl squeak, fall off of me and onto the floor. Sigh, I still don't know her name...

"Yo, Sora, you up here?" I heard a slurred yell and then a giggle. Yay, Axel's here... Within a moment, Axel stumbled into the room, mumbling a few curses under his breath, with a girl following closely behind, the source of the giggle.

"Hey, isn't this my suite?" she chimed in, looking around the room in familiarity. Axel's girl looked just like my mystery girl, save for the stunning blue eyes and choppy black hair. I recognized her as the same girl from the club, the one who shoved her friend at me. At least I know that this was the girl that took our suite.

"IT WAS YOU?" Axel turned around to face his girl, eyes wide. He was completely caught off guard. The raven haired girl giggled again.

"What was me?" she sang, pointing to herself and batting her eyelashes innocently. Honestly, this girl looks like she's capable of flirting with anybody...

"What the hell are both of you doing here?" I yelled over their banter. They directed their attention toward me.

"It's _**my** _suite," they both said simultaneously. I looked over at my mystery girl, who wouldn't stop staring at me, never moving from the sitting positon she was in. She looked almost mesmerized by me. Axel's girl darted her eyes from the redhead on the floor to me. She checked me out, gaping in surprise. Gradually, her bewilderment faded into a dazzling smile, or was that a smirk?

"Damn, sis, we come here to look for Naminé, and you just had to go and do the dirty with _**him** _instead? Priceless!" she laughed pointing at me. I was unaffected by the possible insult that was thrown at me and looked down to my mystery girl, who was unfortunately that troll's sister.

"Xion!" she squeaked, but she never broke her stare on me, blushing. It was like she was trying so hard to remember something very important, and I found it adorable.

"Oh, come on, he's good-looking! I approve 100%!" Xion held up both of her thumbs, grinning and giggling madly. Damn right I'm good-looking.

"Hey!" Axel whined. "I thought you said I was the hot one!" he pulled out the most ugliest pout.

"Psh, whatever," Xion waved it off. "Let's go find another room, hot stuff," Xion winked at her sister and lead a dazed Axel out of the room. There was a moment of thick silence. I sat on the bed and huffed. I kept staring at the door while she kept staring at me... I turned toward her and scratched the back of my neck while she **_still_ **kept staring.

"Uh... You okay?" Her eyes widened.

* * *

Kairi's POV:

I... I was speechless. There he was, an arms-length away. It was him. It was Sora. I've been waiting for so long and he finally came back to Destiny Islands, like he promised he would. I never felt so caught off guard and happy at the same time in my entire life than right now. It must be embarrassing because I'm just staring at this guy, "Sora," dumbfounded. I might be fooling myself. Maybe I heard wrong. What if it's not even _**him**_?

"Uh... You okay?" his voice snapped me out of my embarrassing trance.

"Oh- Uh, I... Was just thinking..." He gave me an "I-don't-buy-that-bullshit" kind of face.

"Okay, whatever," he said a bit irritably. It was pretty awkward between us since we were... "interrupted," but I never thought that it would go _**this** _terrible.

"Um," I stood up slowly, hoping that what I do won't make him bite my head off. "Are y-you sure your n-name's 'Sora'?"

* * *

Roxy's POV:

I sat in the arm chair Naminé was sitting in while she sat in between my legs, managing to sit slightly cross-legged as she added the finishing touches to her drawing. I couldn't help but look over her shoulder as she did, resting my chin on her shoulder, sharing headphones and listening to my music. I learned a lot from Naminé Rodelle. Getting past her shyness, she was charming and sophisticated. She was as proper as she could get, but what I really liked other than her innocence was her taste in music. She loved listening to instrumentals and orchestral pieces, and she listens to my kind of music! She's amazing!

"I'm finished..."

"Hm?" I hummed as I buried my face into her ashen locks, inhaling her sweet scent. She trembled slightly at the foreign contact of affection.

"M-My drawing," she stuttered, closing her sketchbook and holding it shyly.

"Oh... Have you ever been with a guy before?" I smirked as she looked away, obviously turning a few shades of pink.

"I usually don't talk to any other man except for my father..."

"Are you afraid of talking to other people besides your father?" she turned back around, the blush still evident on her face.

"Well, no besides you, I'd have to say that I don't talk to anyone else," she said softly, gracing me with a small smile.

"So that girl you were drawing... She's your sister?"

"She **_was_ **my sister. I don't know how she is now... It was a very long time since I had to leave her and my mother and my older brother, Riku. I still remember how she started to yell at me when I told her that our father was leaving, and taking me with him," she sighed, looking down. "I hope she can forgive me for being so selfish..." Wow... She must have had a really suckish childhood.

"Hey," I lifted her head by the chin so she could look at me. Naminé had a searching look in her eyes; they were a pleading Indigo."Don't ever say that. She shouldn't be mad at you for something that happened so long ago. I bet she misses you and wants to be with you right now. And I don't think your selfish..." She turned around entirely and hugged me tightly around the waist. I heard a small, cute sniffle.

"Th-Thank you. I... I really need to see her, b-but I just don't know where to find her..." I rubbed soothing circles on her back to calm her down before she could even start to cry.

"I'll help you find her. I promise." I held out a pinky for her. Her smaller one wrapped around mine so delicately.

"That's so kind of you," she smiled a smile that actually reached her eyes.

"I kinda get that a lot," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

* * *

Kairi's POV:

He looked at me as if I told him it was raining baby chocobos.

"Of course my name's Sora," he snorted. "I thought you would've caught on by now." he laid down on the bed with his legs dangling off the edge and his hands covering his eyes. "Great, just great. I was suppose to be incognito until I reached the other side of this Island, but no~! I had to get myself drunk and suck face with a girl I barely even know, and now she knows that I ran away and will probably inform the tabloids and put me in an even deeper shit-hole than I already was! Just fucking gr-!"

I slapped him.

"I'm right here, Sor! Show me some consideration." I crossed my arms and stuck my tongue out at him while he held the red side of his face in shock.

"Why the hell did you slap me? YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME!"

"So why did you wanna go to the other side of the island anyways?" I asked, completely ignoring his last comments. He should know by now who I am. I mean, hello! Red hair, purple eyes!

"Well, it's kinda personal..." his cheeks were a slight tinge of pink. "I wanted to return something for an old friend of mine. It's really important that I see her." Her. _**Her**_. It has to be me. If only he'll recognize me!

"What is it?" I asked curiously, hoping that he still had my first Wayfinder. He dug into his right pocket and held the star-shaped charm by the chain, letting it twist and sway. He chuckled at the mediocrity of it. Hey, I even thought it was mediocre. I made it when I was like eight.

"I know it looks like a five-year-old made it, but it's very special to me. My friend, Kairi, gave it to me before I left this Island ten years ago. I also gave her my crown chain. We both promised to not let them go until we met each other again and returned them to each other." I eyed the charm with awe. All these years...

"C-Can I hold it?" I held out my hands just slightly, as if it were my only chance at living. The charm jerked away by my sudden attempts.

"I... I don't know," Sora replied, unsure.

"P-Please? I just want to hold it..." I reached for it again, but, as the last time, it moved farther away from my touch.

"Why should I?" he asked testily. This new Sora is getting on my nerves...

"Why are you being so stubborn? I only want to examine that Wayfinder just for one second. It's all I'm asking!"

"How 'bout... No?" he said haughtily, clutching the charm defensively. To see him like this over a promise made my heart burst with such elation. He thinks my Wayfinder is important. He thinks **_I'm_ **important...

"Sora, it's really touching and heartwarming how you don't want to break a promise but-" Without thinking, I tackled him onto the bed, trying to pry the charm out of his hands. "-GIVE ME THE DAMN CHARM!" The charm slipped from my hands and fell on his stomach when he grabbed my wrists in an iron-like grip.

"ARE YOU CRAZY, WOMAN?" Was all I let him yell out before I bit his hand until he let go of one of my wrists, giving me an advantage. Right when I touched the cool shells of the charm, I was flipped over so that he was on top of me, straddling my hips and pinning my hands above my head. I heard a soft thud. The charm fell on the floor.

"Let me go!" I struggled against his unflinching strength.

"No, you're mentally deranged!" He wouldn't let go. I had to do something... And I knew I was going to feel immense remorse for it...

I kneed him swiftly in the crotch, causing him to fall off the bed and yell in agonizing pain. I bent over the other side of the bed to reach for the charm, picking it up. Now all I had to do was turn it over and see if it-

"Oh no you don't!" Strong hands griped at my legs, pulling me to him.

"HEY! S-STOP IT!" I yelled, clawing at bed sheets in hopes of pulling away from him. With one final pull, he brought me under him again. I wasn't gonna let Sora win! Using all of my strength, I brought him down. This time, I was the one pinning him, with one hand, and holding the charm in victory.

"Now..." I held up the charm to my face to examine it. It was just how I made it. The faded pink Thalassa shells were stitched together with yarn and the small crown was glued in the middle. The crude drawing of my red hair and smiley face was still there; it hadn't worn away. I turned it over and saw my name carved amateurishly and a small heart also carved next to it. This is my Wayfinder. He actually kept it..

"Are you done, princess?" Sora drawled out from underneath.

"Y-Yeah..." I felt a blush creep up on my face. I placed the Wayfinder on his chest and leaned in to look at him. "I-I'm really sorry. I-I didn't mean to do that, Sora..." He didn't respond; he kept staring at my chest with an incredulous look in his eyes. His right hand slipped out of my grasp and reach towards my chest slowly.

"S-Sora?" I could feel my heart beating faster with every second. His hand touched something around my neck.

"A... chain?" he muttered absently, tugging on the chain slightly. My eyes widened at the necklace that, I had forgot, was hanging around my neck this whole time. He pulled the chain out of my dress and I saw how his eyes widened at the crown pendant in his hand.

"Kairi-?"

"Ahem," someone coughed. Both of our heads snapped in the direction of the noise. Xion and her "friend" were at the door. "You guys sure like to play rough..." he said, a suggestive smirk on his face.

"Axel!" Sora groaned... Sexy...

"What?" Axel inquired innocently, sticking his hands in his pockets. "I'm just saying..."

"Oh hush, Axel," Xion playfully slapped his arm. "So what if you can hear these guys go at it? I mean, with all of the noise they make, we could record live por-"

"XION!" I shrieked. Ugh, this is so embarrassing!

"We weren't doing anything!" Sora put his hands up in defense. "Why would I want to have crazy sex with this chick?" he pointed at me. He was smirking.

"Sora Salem Strife, you're pathetic! You were the one who brought me here if you hadn't remembered yet," I scoffed. I can't believe I still remember his full name... Xion giggled, causing Sora to twitch in annoyance.

"Whatever," he muttered in annoyance.

"Aw, come on Sor," I poked his cheek. "You're going to act like that when we found each other again?"

"Oh yeah!" He slung an arm around me and pulled me in. "This is my longtime friend, Kairi!"

"You already found her?" Axel yelled in exaggerated disbelief. "Man, you work fast... And you got her into bed, too!" I glared at him, hoping to shut him up. Axel hid behind Xion. "A-Anyway... Have you seen Roxas?"

"Oh, Axel! I knew you would confess your undying love for him!" Sora cooed while Xion just glared at him. I walked over to Xion and waved a hand in her face.

"Xi, you okay? Come, let's change..." I grabbed her hand and led her into the bathroom where all of our clothes were scattered carelessly on the floor. I started going through our clothes, picking out our pajamas for tonight.

"Is there something you want to tell me? You know, that's on your mind? Something... wrong?" I threw her a pair of black short shorts and a blue tank top bundled up in a messy ball.

"Yeah," she stared down at the clothes I tossed her. "What's really bothering me is that you're _**still**_ a better fashionista than me!" I laughed with her even though I knew that wasn't the problem.

"Seriously, though. What's wrong?"

"Well... Don't you think it was too easy finding Sora? I mean, it would've taken forever to find **_one_ **guy in this whole entire Island, and yet you found him here... It wasn't just a mere coincidence." She's got a point. We only started our little "journey" around sixteen hours ago, and I already found the last person I thought I would ever see in my life.

"I can't say I don't agree with you," I said, examining a violet tank top. I decided to throw that on with the same shorts Xion had. "Ugh, Xion! This tank top is too tight, and the shorts are too short!"

"That's the whole point, silly!"

"Well, I'm not used to it." I stuck out my tongue. I could feel Sora's necklace being pressed against the top, so I pulled it out and set it gently on my chest.

"I can't believe you followed through with that childish promise," Xion mumbled while staring at the crown pendant. She held it and examined it. "It's too cute and sweet to be true!"

"Quit it," I whined, hoping to stop her teasing. I walked over to the sink and picked up my hairbrush. As I brushed my hair, I couldn't help but hum a familiar song that's been stuck in my head since I brought Xion to the bathroom.

"What's up with you and that song?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, clueless.

"I always hear you hum it. At home, in school, when you thought no one was home. It's like a record is skipping in your mind or something like that."

"Oh... I don't know. It was just always in my head. It's that one song I can never forget..." I placed the brush down and began washing the disgusting make up off of my face. "You should do this, too. You look like an effin clown." I heard her giggle and sit on the floor.

"Well, maybe I am!" she crossed her arms and stuck out her tongue.

"Good, 'cause I thought so..." I screamed as I dodged a flying bag of makeup and a thong."Hey, why the hell do you have a thong!"

"NO ONE'S BUSINESS!" Xion's face was a tomato.

"Mhmm," I giggled. "Exactly what you say Xi..." I ran out of the bathroom to avoid more flying objects that were directed at me. As I turned the corner of the hallway I was in, I ran into something hard but soft. Obviously, whoever it was never saw it coming so I fell on top of them.

"Woops, sorry there. You okay?" I saw fiery red hair.

"Oh, s-sorry... Axel?"

"Yeah, and it's alright. It looks like you upset Beauty Queen over there." Axel smirked.

"Where's Sora? It's, um, kinda important that I talk to him. We haven't-"

"Yeah, yeah, ten years and all that crap," he waved off jokingly. "He's in the living room. Just go in there, get your stuff straight, and make out already."

"Hey!" I pouted as he ignored me, walking into the bathroom.

"Why hey there baby, I- EEEEEEK! A CLOWN!" Axel shrieked, running out with a suitcase flying after him. Sometimes, I wonder how someone as delicate and petite as Xion can be able to throw things that are so massive... I shook my head to forget about the distractions and walked into the living room.

* * *

Roxy's POV:

"So, do you think I'll be able to see you again?" I asked her when we reached the door to her father's suite.

"Of course. Here," she gave me a torn piece of paper. "My number." Her face was an adorable shade of pink.

"I'll call you when I have the chance, sweetheart." I smiled more than I ever did when her face was dangerously close to resembling Axel's hair.

"O-Okay..." I felt as if we were both waiting for something. That's when I realized, for the first time in my entire existence, that I was nervous around her.

"Uh, you know, I never really do this to girls that I just met, but I feel like I want to..."

"W-Want to what?" I quickly kissed her on the cheek and turned around.

"G-Good morning, N-Naminé!" I left before she could even react and walked down the hall as fast as I could without turning back. When I turned the corner, I sighed out in relief. I didn't hear any indignant yells or some big dude, supposedly her "dad," run out after me.

_Well, she practically didn't reject me... That's a good sign, right?_

* * *

**Me: Lol, I'm sorry. I just wanted it to end there for now.**

**Sora: We weren't going to let the sisters find each other _that_ easily... Even though they're both in the same hotel... xD**

**Me: Oh shut it, you! Oh and here are what I thought were the songs that fit these specific scenes:**

**~Roxas and Naminé were both listening to the chorus of Savior by Black Veil Brides when they were in the lobby and when Naminé talks about Kairi, the song from Kingdom Hearts, Treasured Memories.**

**~When Sora and Kairi were fighting over the charm, and when Axel and Xion come into that scene, I repeated one of the songs from Naruto. I think all of you should know the theme Fooling Mode even though you might not be a total fangirl/boy :3**

**~OH! And the song that Kairi always hums or sings is Naminé's Theme! :D**

**Sora: You can all search up these songs and themes on our trusty Youtube ;D**

**Me: Alrighty, it's time for me to leave! Later! ~Grace :')**


	9. Axel's Irony

**SHE'S SUPER GEEKY! SHE, SHE'S SUPER GEEKY! xD**

**Lol I got new glasses and I look so different when I wear them... Dx**

**I'm more used to wearing contacts, but sadly, I'm running low on stock right now, so I'm now stuck with wearing this offensive piece of eyewear on my face! :/  
**

**But, if I look at the mirror slightly and tilt my head a little to the side, I could be the kind of nerdy, goody two shoes girl you see on an dirty film- NOT THAT I WATCH ANY! I-I'm too innocent to watch that filthy stuff. Honestly being serious. Never watched that stuff before... o/./o **

**I'm sorry I took so long ;-; It's just at one point, my writer's block was so severe that I had to stop... But then, something new was born into FFN! :D**

**It's another SoKai called Secret Tree House! My summary for it is sorta crappy, but trust me, it's not that bad for a story. I actually planned this story, unlike this one, so I'm actually interested in finishing it, so... check it out please? And see what you think? Five chapters dying to be read here! xD**

**But whatever! I couldn't leave My OW fans in the dust, so... Here ya go! :D**

**Also warning you about the language and Sora's impurities... xD**

* * *

**Ocean Waves: Chapter 7**

**It's Always Been About Axel's Irony...**

* * *

Sora:

Sitting on the couch, I felt completely sober now. My face was buried within my hands. I was slouched into my signature, "Oh-shit-what-the-fuck-do-I-do-now?" position.

I wasn't on my high anymore, which made my senses and logic beat the shit out of me to no end. I fucking hated it. I realized what kind of situation I put myself in with Kairi. I mean, I almost _**fucked**_ her for crying out loud! And now, Axel thinks I'm into S&M. Perfect.

But on to more important matters...

What now? What do I do? What exactly am I going to say to my mother when she finds out I pulled a grand theft gumdrop and ran away to a paradise island to hook up with the hot chick she disapproved of so much while under the influence?

_Holy shit, I'm definitely screwed..._

Most importantly, what about Kairi? What do I do about her? I reunited with my first, long-lost, childhood friend, in the most, not-so-appropriate circumstance, after ten years.

_What do I say?_

_What do I tell her?_

_..._

_What should I do to her? Heheh— N-NO! BAD SORA! BAD!_

"Uh... Sora?" I looked up, my eyes focused on the entrance to the hall. Kairi was poking her head out from the wall, hiding the rest of her body shyly. How adorable.

"Yeah, Kai?" I leaned back onto the couch with my hands behind my head. "You need something?"

"Huh—? Oh, no. I just wanted to, uh, talk..."

It stayed silent for a while before I had the nerve to speak up again.

"If you wanna talk, then why don't you sit?" I challenged her, patting the spot next to me. More dreadful silence engulfed the room as her face turned red. Her eyes shifted back and forth from me to whatever it was down the hall.

"Um... No, I think I'm fine where I am," she decided nervously.

"Why?" I asked curiously. "You're monthly bill came in, or something?" I laughed when I saw the look on her face. If she were any closer, I would've probably said bye-bye to my friend...

"You know I'm only kidding, Kairi," I told her in haste, reassuring her with my biggest, cheesiest grin.

"Right..." She finally stepped out from her hiding spot, cautiously walking toward me. I could see why she was so nervous...

She wore her tank top like it was a second layer of skin and her shorts were doing her total justice, too dangerously short for her own good. Her body was perfect.

_Okay, Sora my man, you are facing the moment of truth. If you can resist temptation and not get a hard-on, you have outstanding self control and Kairi's respect... Either that, or I must be rooting for the same team..._

She sat down next to me, getting comfortable, leaning on me as she sighed.

_Fuck._

_Fuck._

_Fuck._

_Fuck._

_Fuck. _

_FUCK! _

"Wh-What are you doing here in the first place? I mean, don't you have school?" I attempted to start the conversation that I intended to initiate in the first place ever since I found out about her, y'know, to keep my mind from going down further south than need be.

"Xion insisted that I fulfill my resolution and to stop at nothing to achieve it, so my education had to be put off for a while..."

I was confused, quirking a brow involuntarily.

"Resolution? Honestly, Kai, your education should be more important than whatever this **_resolution_ **may be. Wouldn't your mother worry over where you are? What about Riku? Wouldn't they be upset?"

She looked appalled that I even mentioned them, let alone remembered them, the violet color in her eyes becoming more apparent as they widened. Then, she let her gaze settle onto her lap as her fingers entangled themselves, possibly out of habit. I saw a smile tug at the corner of her lips as she continued to avoid my concerned stare, trembling slightly. Her internal conflict was unsettling for me; I sensed a stabbing hurt in my own innocent words the moment she began to process and react to them.

"O-Of course she—_**they—**_would worry," Kairi finally answered. "Why wouldn't they? Th-They're m-my family, after all..."

"Have you talked to either of them in the past few days since you left with Xion?"

"Yes, I have actually," she trailed of wistfully, voice filled with nostalgia. She had this distant look in her eye, it was oh so mesmerizing, like a patient wife waiting for the love of her life to return from a long journey. I'm not sure how, but this look fitted her nicely. She was also too quiet and reserved for my liking. What exactly was she hiding from the prying curiosity that manifested inside of me? Was the topic too touchy? I don't think I'll find out anytime soon.

Ready to bombard her with a set of new questions, the door slammed shut as quickly as it had opened. Kairi and I turned around, peeking from the couch to meet a dazed, sighing Roxas, who had his back against the door, sliding to the floor slowly. His eyes were closed in his own euphoria of sorts, enticing my curiosity to know the cause of Mr. "Stick Up His Ass" McGee's sudden elated mood.

"Roxas, my boy, why so peachy this evening?"

Said blonde's eyes fluttered open with a jolt, glaring from the sound of my voice. "Go away. I may seem abnormally elated, but that doesn't mean you can be able to annoy me, you second-rate, incompetent fool."

I rolled my eyes. "That is no way to treat your boss... Or the childhood friend of this fine, young lady here, sir Roxas. Right, _**Kairi**_?" The permanently brooding boy perked up at the familiar name, making it impossible for me to hide the shit-eating grin that consumed my face.

"Wait, you didn't—"

"Oh, yes he did~!" Kairi sang, receiving all of Roxas's attention, causing him to take in the sight of her. His stunned cobalt eyes were glued to her anxious violets, trying to process my words.

I cracked another lip-splitting grin when his blood ran cold from realization.

"Oh, my God..." He stuttered. "Y-You can't be—" Within seconds, he was scrambling to the other side of the couch, standing in front the girl in question. She had also stood so it wouldn't seem as awkward, avoiding his gaze as he continued to check her out. He played with her hair and continued to gawk at her, like he had never seen a nicely developed, young woman in all of his life.

_Damn, Roxas, I know she's freaking hot. You don't have to remind her!_

Kairi's face was considerably flushed from the strange attention she was receiving from my partner in crime and mischief.

"I, um... You're making me uncomfortable..."

"I'm sorry, it's just my friend... She looks a lot like you," he said sitting on the couch, separating Kairi from me, which I did not akin to as much as you would think. "So what's a girl like you doing here, fooling around with a fool like him, no less?"

I cried out indignantly before striking him upside the head. I noticed the small smirk he presented before resuming with his conversation with my girl.

_A bro couldn't be anymore of a cockblocker if he wanted to..._

"He's no fool, I assure you," she defended. "He is my friend. It's just our reunion was a bit... Well, it's different than how I expected it would turn out to be."

"Yeah, I've seen part of it." That godforsaken smirk was _**still **_slapped on his face. I thanked the gods when I saw bright red hair appear.

"Ey, Roxy! Back so soon?" Axel leaned against the wall where Kairi once hid behind, grinning.

Xion also entered the scene and pounced on Kairi. The two identical girls were a pile of entangled limbs as they grappled each other on the already crowded couch. I looked on amused by how boyish and immature they acted, spitting out curses and giggles.

"X-Xion~!" Kairi whined. "Your bony ass is digging into my legs~!"

"Please, you wish you were as thin as I am!"

I chuckled when Kairi blushed angrily, finally shoving the girl to the floor beneath us. She kept silent as the other complained from being discarded from the couch frenzy going on at the moment as the raven haired girl moaned out from the stinging hurt of abandonment.

"I feel so unloved!"

Axel gave the upset girl a questioning stare before shaking his head and rushing to the raven in a matter of seconds, picking her up from the floor, holding her close.

"Aw! You know _**I **_love you!" She pouted from his attempt to woo her, crossing her arms and facing the other way to avoid the redhead's advances.

"You're not enough!" she cried out.

Ouch.

Shaking off the damage that was presented to his ego, Axel flitted onto much more specific matters with my blonde counterpart.

"So uh Roxas, I was sure you were going to give into temptation and have a sip with us, but I guess you were too busy with your _**lady friend**_?"

"Wh-What—?"

"Let's just say I saw you getting all comfortable with the stunning dame in the lobby as I headed to the suite with a dame of my own, mind you," he interjected, flicking his tongue out with a wink as he held Xion more tightly, making said girl giggle.

"Th-That's unlikely! For all you know, it could have been—!"

"You're logic is invalid, sir, because one, he's not in this hotel. I checked the guest roster just in case, so I wouldn't end up kidnapping him, which usually _**never **_happens here. And two, I only know one certain boy who's into the baby blonde dolls. Plus, your stuttering and red face only further justifies my reasons!"

I felt satisfied from Axel's deduction as the only blonde in the room groaned in embarrassment, cheeks blazing a darker shade than Kairi's hair (and that says a lot considering how much of a player he is). The poor, unfortunate soul this love interest of Roxas's must be...

"AXEL!"

"Yes, my love?" Axel snickered as the aggravated boy threw a couch pillow at him.

"I fucking hate you!"

"If the word 'fucking' is involved, I'm down for anything, baby... And down for you~!"

"AXEL!" This time it was Xion who yelled.

"What? I'm just being myself here! If you don't like it, hun, then there's the door." Ugh... Why did I even bother bringing Axel? Oh, yeah, the Gummi ship. Right...

Kairi seemed the most silent of us all, being her pensive self again. Well, from what I remember of her, she was outgoing, bold. She was a very playful and talkative person. She had this shining aura about her that just attracted anyone's attention. What happened to **_that_ _Kairi_**? What could have possibly gone so wrong that it changed her, molded her to the way she is now?

I brought myself back to the banter to find out that Roxas had the last straw that broke the camel's back, finally bouncing off of the couch and bee-lining for the door.

"Going out to have secret affairs with the lovely Barbie doll?" Axel shouted, a hand cupping his mouth so that his jeer reached Roxas's ears.

"You bet your ass I am!" The door slammed shut as soon as the blonde disappeared from sight, the sound being the only remnants of his anger and agitation. And I thought blondes were supposed to be the jolly airheads that they are... No, I just had to end up with a blonde companion with the "Intelligent Arrogance" stick up his ass. Maybe that's why he was always so disgruntled. He could never spread his wings and soar like the dumbass blonde he was born to be. It must be some sort of prophecy.

I took this miracle to plop myself right beside Kairi, asking her all the questions that I wanted answers for while Xion and Axel added their fair share. What I found really peculiar was that she danced around the topic of her mother and brother, avoiding it desperately...

* * *

Roxas:

I sped down the hall with newly found anxiety and relief as I had an excuse to leave the suite once more, even though they all knew where I would be heading. I had this tightening knot in my gut. I knew Axel got to me sometimes, and when he rambled about such nonsense it gave me this weird, foreboding feeling. This feeling made me think he only rambled such nonsense because he knew of the irony in it. It's as if he knew what would happen, and contradict it at a random point with a sly smirk and that glint in his emerald eyes. As if he was hiding from the world that he was playing God for the day, just waiting to see if the words he said would actually contradict themselves.

This is why I sometimes took Axel more seriously than anyone ever will. It wasn't because he was my best, oh hell no. I can get myself a best friend if I wanted to. It's because I knew about the little mind games he keeps underneath those slender sleeves. The flitting words that he knew how to manipulate on his own accord. It's what made him the master of the art of conmanship.

I steadied my hand on the metal banister as I descended the flight of stairs, not bothering with the impatient effects that the elevator would bring me. I reached the right floor, racing down the hall as I felt my heart protesting against my rib cage, begging for the sweet mercies of freedom as its rate inclined to a painful state. My throat became coarse from the quick breaths that scratched at it, sending my laboring breaths ragged as I stood in front of the slightly ajar door for only a second when a new fear was injected into my system.

The door was hanging off of its hinges slightly.

A forced entry...

I pushed through the door, the sight horrifying me to no end. The suite was disastrous mess. Furniture was turned over and fragile items were shattered from the assumed struggle, making the imaginary bile rise up. I attempted to swallow, but I only choked on a gasp as the end of the carpet was stained in specs of blood and the wooden floors were also littered with red droplets, as well. However, the victim's most evident struggle was the claw marks carved into the wood, making me assume that they had been dragged from the room before giving up entirely and accepting the dreadful fact of their abduction.

But what I found mostly odd was the bloody and severely injured witness in the kitchen, sitting on the tile as he leaned restlessly and painfully against the wall. His breathing was noisy and constant and blood was seeping in between the fingers of the hand he held to his side while his eyes were shut tight. Possibly in denial.

He won't be alone then because I, too, was in denial... And shock and anguish and fear and anger and pain and regret and definitely in denial.

His presence only proved the great fear that had consumed me before entering her suite.

"Naminé... My Naminé... She's gone," the man moaned aloud. I had no more doubts, the cloud of ambiguity had already left my senses now...

Namine... Had been abducted.

I heard the rush of footsteps behind me, but I was too late. I fell to the ground, writhing in the pain that pulsed in my head. I ran my hands through my hair noticing the usually soft feel turn sticky and heavy with thick liquid. My blood was everywhere in seconds. There were gruff voices from behind, debating on what they should do with me. If I was aware before hand, I could've took them on without a problem and kick their asses for what they'd done to Naminé.

I tried keeping my consciousness, but it became difficult as my eyelids were getting heavier. The man who I had found in the kitchen was staring into my half-lidded eyes in shock.

"V-Ventus?" he croaked loudly, which sparked a reaction from the men that were behind me.

"Oh? Now, this be Ventus? _**The **_Ventus_**Karisawa**_? We can have a nice fine for him, too! What do you think, Pride? Five hundred grand for the boy, or do we set the ransom a little higher?"

_My name isn't Ventus..._

"Silence, Greed, we'll decide that later, once we return." Deadly sins as aliases? Yeah, so original...

"And the man?" Pride spat haughtily at Greed's questioning. The man obviously had no patience.

"He'll be dead soon enough. Come, let's be off." I felt my dead weight being lifted as I closed my eyes, letting myself slip away, hearing their voices in my head.

At least I'll be taken with Naminé. Maybe then, I'll be able to save her.

* * *

**OOOOOH~! Now, wasn't that exciting? :D**

**...**

**o.0**

**Yeah yeah, I know I said I would update Secret Tree House first, but I had lost a huge chunk of my writing because my computer wanted to be a troll and close Google Chrome (where thine fanfiction tab had resided) before I even had a chance to save the document, SO I kinda got upset and abandoned it out of spite for a bit to finish this! :D**

**But I think this story needed more of an update than any of them, considering how LONG OVERDUE this was. So as of now, I apologize to my devote readers and generous reviewers for the short hiatus and I would like to thank you all for sticking by, even after all this time. You wouldn't believe how happy I was when I was still receiving reviews after MONTHS without an update. **

**It made me all warm and fuzzy :3**

**Oh, and I'll be revising the previous chapters, but they'll still follow through with how the story was originally going along. But there will be a few differences in the dialogue (which isn't really important considering the last statement) and a few insignificant additions sprinkled here and there throughout the chapters as well as the time skips the story will go through. :)**

**So au revoir my loves! I will be back... Hopefully soon! :o**

**~Gracie GraceGrace ;p**


End file.
